The Legend of Zelda: Spawns of Satan
by Sagitar Darkclaw
Summary: Enter Link, years after the fall of Ganondorf, as he strives protect Hyrule from the deadliest threat yet. Bloody battles, incredible courage, and a huge cast of deeply involved characters make up the dark storyline of this touching adventure.
1. Prologue

Eight comfortable years have passed since the War of the Sorcerer. The paradise realm of Hyrule is ruled by the great Hylian Link and his beautiful wife Queen Zelda. Trade is good with the neighboring Termina, where old Mayor Kafei still holds sway over his people.

Link, the only wise one to ever come in possession of all four pieces of the completed Triforce, destroyed each piece shortly after defeating the sorcerer. He is the Hero of Time, and while he sits upon the throne no evil can come from the realm.

No evil can come from the realm. But it can come from outside it, somewhere unreachable by the king. Somewhere such as, let's say, Heaven, blessed realm of the creator goddesses.

Ever has there been a goddess more concerned about mortal affairs than the others. Indeed, it was she who saved the race of Hylians long ago, and it was she who supplied Link with the power required to achieve peace.

Leen, the Goddess of Death.

Her fellow goddesses always knew that her earthly curiosity would one day cause something terrible. And, as always, they were correct. How horribly ironic that an emotion given and belonging to mortals alone would one day seize such an unearthly being and lead to disaster.

Ah, the power of love.


	2. Blossoming Peace

Perhaps you have heard of Hyrule, and perhaps not. Either way, you do not live there, so it would be wise to continue reading.

Hyrule is a small realm located in the very corner of the world. Lush grass, crystal waters, just kings; one might call it a paradise. But it should not come as a surprise that, same as everywhere else, Hyrule has quite a few of its own problems.

It neighbors on three different realms. The first of which is Termina to the west. Hyrule's greatest ally and home to some of the finest soldiers on the planet, Termina recently reopened forgotten crossing paths and began trade and tourism between the realms as it had been in old times. Presiding over Termina is the fair Mayor Kafei, forty-eight years behind him.

South of Hyrule is the quieter Syfort. Home to only two small towns, Syfort lies behind a labyrinth of twisting tunnels that go deep into the earth. Shielded from most of the adventure and danger that sometimes seize its neighbors, the realm only recently cam in regular contact with Hyrule, due to a system created by Link involving letter-carrying birds of prey. In Syfort reside Redaya, Quill, and other elven figures of history that aided Hyrule in the War of the Sorcerer eight years ago.

And to the north lies Corland. Not much is left of Corland, for Vlorack the Black Sorcerer desperately attempted to destroy it with is final breath. Still locked away behind the nearly impenetrable Great Barrier, no one has traveled to Corland since the fall of the sorcerer, and most assume it lies unsafe in ruins.

In Hyrule itself dwell five different races. Atop the treacherous Death Mountain is the underground city of the friendly Goron people. If Gorons value two things above all others they would be a good dance and a large feast of the rocks on which they dine. Ever loyal to the throne, the Gorons will step up and fight for their realm if necessary. The average life span of a Goron is only ten to twenty years, and their current king is Dayon, grandson of Darunia and son of Link, who was named after the Hylian hero.

Follow the cool river running out of Hyrule Castle and you will come to a gigantic waterfall, behind which lies the watery domain of the aquatic Zoras. Under the rule of the beautiful Queen Ruto and her ancient father, the fish-like Zoras protect Hyrule's water supply. Although Zoras possess no natural fighting abilities, they will take up the spear and protect the Royal Family at any cost. Most Zoras live to be about thirty-five and reach adulthood at only ten.

Another one of the races in Hyrule is the mysterious Kokiri. This tribe of elves never ages, so while they appear to be happy young children, they are more wise and experienced than the eldest of mortals. The Kokiri are the most sheltered and seperated of all the races of Hyrule, dwelling deep within their enchanted woods under their protective fairies and their guardian the young Deku Tree. The elves are never involved in affairs of the outside world, and they hardly ever leave their forest home or let outsiders in.

Blazing temperatures and hot sand hang about the vast Desert Colossus, as does the fourth Hyrulean race, the ninja-like Gerudo. Living in their maze of mesa dwellings, these all-female thieves until recently did not allow any men into their territory with the exception of one Gerudo king born into the fortress every hundred years. Currently, however, these traditions have been broken, and males are allowed to wander—and mate—anywhere in their rocky valley, although no one is granted entrance to the Haunted Wasteland, which is literally a graveyard without headstones. The Gerudo follow their new king Raven, eldest son of the Evil Lord Ganondorf, and despite any past quarrels serve the Royal Family as firm allies.

And finally, the traditional king of the Hyrulean leader, the noble Hylians. Mostly man with a hint of elven blood, these usually friendly people populate much of Hyrule. Three major Hylian cities dot the realm: Hyrule Castle and the surrounding market town, the sunny-faced Kakariko Village at the base of Goron Mountain, and the quiet Pakomi Town on the sandy banks of Lake Hylia, only recently completed to house survivors from the realm of Corland. Link, the King of all Hyrule, commands a skilled army of Hylian soldiers, each one well trained with a spear and dirk and ready to give up his life for Hyrule. Hylians are brave and strong while at the same time courteous and fair. They usually live to be between sixty-five and seventy-five, though recently a pleasant Pakomi woman named Corill has become the oldest Hylian to ever be recorded at eighty-two.

Perhaps the reason for the long life is the quiet peace and harmony that has settled about Hyrule. Some say these are the happiest times the realm has ever seen, and King Link and Queen Zelda are doing their best to secure it. They were wed exactly five years ago, and since then have raised a beautiful family that every creature in Hyrule looks upon with love and respect.

Link himself stands about six feet tall. He has a thin beard and sandy-blonde hair that reaches just below his elfin ears, although he refuses to place a crown upon it. Link knows when to laugh and when to unsheathe his Master Sword. His courage and loyalty have made him friends across Hyrule, and they look up to him as a friend as well as a king. He often travels about Hyrule, acting as if he were another normal Hylian. He is well built and at the same fluid and controlled, and is still considered the best fighter in the realm, perhaps all of the known realms.

Zelda is, as a sage once put it, the greatest treasure in Hyrule. She is as pretty as ever, golden-red hair hanging like silk past her shoulders and soft blue eyes like gems. She is just and fair, and possesses greater wisdom than natural for a young Hylian. She loves to laugh and dance, and rarely brings out the dangerous side in her that commands masses of powerful magic. She is the ideal queen and an excellent mother.

Link and Zelda have three children. The oldest, at seven, is a smiling girl named Yuka. She loves riding horses, and often travels with her father across Hyrule Field to the sunny Lon Lon Ranch for lessons from a woman named Malon. She has the sapphire eyes of her parents and long orange hair.

Next in line is another girl, named Rain by her father, at four years old. She has short, golden hair and surprisingly bright emerald eyes. Although she can speak pretty well, not many words ever come out of her mouth. Rain can usually be found with a hardened man named Lankin, who, though he lives in Pakomi on Lake Hylia, often travels up to the castle to be with her.

The last of the children is a tiny two-year-old boy named Vade. He has the light brown hair of his father and friendly, sparkling blue eyes. The young prince will one day be the King of Hyrule, but he acts nothing like it: quiet, humble, and obedient.

Link has found the perfect balance between traveling alone about his realm and staying in his castle to care for his family. He is often found with Lord Dayon on Goron Mountain, fishing at Lake Hylia with his friend Lankin, or training with the Gerudo King Raven in the desert, whose skills with a blade could match even the Hylian king's. He holds every being in Hyrule's complete trust, and would give his life for any given one of them.

So now you have an idea of the perfect peace that has fallen over Hyrule and its neighboring realms, and of the creatures enjoying it. There are other places, unworldly places, involved in the history of Hyrule as well, and that all its inhabitants are familiar with.

Somewhere out there is Heaven, realm of the gods, and of the creator goddesses more focused on Hyrule. The most widely known are Din, the Goddess of Power, Farore, the Goddess of Love, and Nayru, the Goddess of Love and Wisdom. It was these three that ran their blessed fingers over the face of earth to create the realm of Hyrule. They dwell in Heaven with the others of their kind, always watching over their people and silently protecting their earthly realm. Another diety known on earth is Leen, the Goddess of Death, but she is not worshipped nearly as much as the others.

With all good comes evil, and it is so with such unworldly realms. To counter out Heaven is, naturally, Hell, where the slimy, vile dead of Hyrule lurk forever in the darkness. It is here that mortal enemies of the Royal Family dwell in the flames, including known death-bringers such as Queen Antia of the Gerudos, the silent dark Goron Foralin, the Great King of Evil Ganondorf, and the Black Sorcerer Vlorack. Other notorious monsters and spirits wander the land of Hell as well, along with a plethora of less-known evil ones.

The third unearthly realm is known as Sanctuary, the lighter realm of Hyrule's good dead. Happiness without the presence of the goddesses, hundreds of Hyrule's heroes live here in peace, like the great king Sonefor, his son the courageous Zenk, the long line of Goron Lords, the brave Terminian guard Frawan, and the swift Gerudo warrior Fizoli. No evil can come to Sanctuary, and its inhabitants are rewarded for their just lives with eternal happiness.

The Hyrulean scrolls do not explore these realms with much detail, so no one knows very much about them. However, they are certainly somewhere out there, and across the Hyrulean area creatures wonder about them, and look out at the sunny blue sky puzzling. Is there a way to access them? No one knows for sure, and no one wants to risk tapping into the powers required to open up any of these places.

Back to earth. Termina and Hyrule share regular feasts and visits, and raptors are sent daily to keep in touch with Syfort. Only Corland remains untouched in its slumber, a land of darkness and mystery. Large and empty of all life, its singed grass and dirt is covered in rubble. Deserted.

Or so it appears.

Lying harmlessly upon the scarred ground rests a small yellow object. It shines with a dull golden light, unnoticed by the rotted skeletons of the war's casualties that surround it. The earth around it is ugly and barren, but the grass it sits upon is lush and green.

Suddenly, the air fills with a spirit. Invisible and all around, a sense of shadow and cold falls over the object. For a moment, nothing happens. The triangle stays still. Without warning it surges with a bright light, and is quickly stifled by the spirit. Everything is quiet.

The small triangle slowly rises into the air. There is no sign of the shadow.

Far, far away, someone gasps.


	3. Celebrations

"You'll be coming tonight, then?" Link ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the cold fence.

"I wouldn't miss it for the Triforce, old friend. I should probably get back to Termina and put Eden in charge. Draton will be wanting to come, of course." Kafei smiled and looked over at Link. "You're turning into a boring old couple, Link."

Link smirked. "Say that again." He unsheathed the Master Sword, and Kafei drew his saber.

Link lunged. Kafei knocked his blade away and shoved the hilt of the sword at Link. Link swiftly twisted to one side and ducked under Kafei's next swing. Kafei desperately thrust the blade at his Hylian opponent, but Link proved too quick. He parried the blow and sent the blade flying from Kafei's hand.

In an instant, Kafei lay sprawled on the ground with Link's sword hovering an inch above his throat.

"No one's as boring is you, old one," laughed Link.

His eyes widened. A blade was pressed up against his own throat.

"Rain would like to know why you are fighting Uncle Kafei," grinned Lankin. Link's little daughter stood smiling a little ways away.

Lankin was forty-two years of age, tall with thin black hair, graying on the edges. He had golden brown eyes that sparkled with an unexpected hint of humor and was clad in a simple brown cloak. He had no right arm, for it was sliced clean off at the elbow in a vicious battle with the evil corsair Dortheye. Replacing the arm was a sinister scimitar, attached tightly with coils of rope, which he wielded with amazing skill.

Kafei, though nearly fifty, looked much younger than he was. He was fit and stood straight and tall, shoulder length dark blue hair drifting past his friendly brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved tunic that hung loosely down to his knees, below which leather boots reached their height on his powerful legs. His empty scabbard hung at his side. He had a wife named Anju, and two strong sons who served as captains in Termina's military.

Link chuckled, helped Kafei to his feet, and hugged his daughter. "I should have known you would be down here with this rogue, honey."

"Rogue yourself," snorted Lankin. "Your fifth anniversary celebration is in a few hours and here you are fooling around."

"Don't worry, it'll be ready. I never have been one for fancy decorations, you know."

"Perhaps you ought to change that." Kafei slipped his saber back into its scabbard. "From what I hear, nearly all of Hyrule will be there, and some from my realm as well." He winked. "Redaya could be making an appearance."

"Redaya, you're kidding! Fado too?"

"And Quill and Sira and the rest," nodded the mayor.

"Perhaps I should help Zelda with the hall then?" Link swung onto Epona who was pawing patiently a few feet away. Kafei gently picked up Rain and handed her up to Link. "See you tonight!"

"Damn right he should help Zelda," muttered Lankin, as Link and Rain rode off. "It seems as though she's always stuck with the work. He still has the heart of a boy, for all his experience."

"For all his years, too," commented Kafei. "I'm afraid he's been getting older behind our backs." He snatched up his cloak from the swaying grass and swung it about his shoulders. "I must be off. Draton will be wondering where in hell I've been."

"I'll see you at the party, then."

"Of course." Kafei leapt upon the back of his own white stallion. With one last wave to Lankin, he dug his boots into the horse's side and galloped off.

Lankin breathed in the crisp spring air and gazed out over the shimmering surface of Lake Hylia. "No pirates," he said softly. "May the goddesses bless Hyrule." Then, with a whirl of his cloak, he turned and strode off towards his village.

……………………………..

"It was just one little pie," Link muttered to himself later that night as he casually leaned against the side of the huge doors connecting the Main Hall to the castle courtyard. Zelda and Corill had kicked him out of the kitchens, so he decided to greet his guests as they came in through the door. It was more fun than cooking, anyway.

The first visitor to arrive was the Goron Lord Dayon with about ten other Gorons whom Link had personally invited.

"Rock serloin, I hope?" asked the gigantic king.

"There might be some coming," winked Link. "I wouldn't know, I was thrown out of the kitchens."

Actually, he knew very well. All the past week, teams of Hylian excavators clad in heat resistant Red Tunics had been crawling over Goron Mountain, searching for the hardest, freshest rocks they could find.

The Gorons took their seats.

Next through the door were the Gerudo King Raven, the Desert Sage Nabooru, and about twenty other Gerudo.

Raven was thirty-one years old. He had uncombed light brown hair that fell unevenly down to his shoulders, covering much of his sharp blue eyes. His face was dark and thin, and he had on a maroon scarf, a plain sandy-colored cloak, and baggy gray pants that tucked into tough, iron-toed boots at his shins.

Nabooru was tall and slim. Her brilliant orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down to her waist, and she had long, black eyelashes. Her eyes themselves sparkled with an mysterious mix of orange and gold, and her mouth was usually curled up into a friendly smile. She wore a gray sleeveless top which exposed her lean belly, and faded pants that reached a little past her knees. She was three years older than Link.

Although they were not married, Raven and Nabooru had a sixteen-year-old son named Damon, and they both cared for him deeply. He was fun-loving and friendly, expect when he was threatened, then turning into a skilled and ferocious warrior.

Link greeted the Gerudos. "Sit anywhere you'd like," he said, gesturing to the many long tables that lined the hall. "I'd advise somewhere near the privies. If I know Raven, he'll have himself a few too many glasses of wine."

"I can handle my liquor, don't you doubt it," laughed Raven. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'll stick to cider, thank you," the Hylian smiled. "Shut your trap and sit down already, you old dog."

Kafei came in next, accompanied by his head captain and longtime friend Draton. Link laughed merrily as he shook the hand of the Terminian soldier. "It's been a while, old friend. Welcome!"

"Too long, Link. You see, my snobbish boss never gives me a moment of leave."

Link laughed and Kafei grinned. The Hylian king knew very well that Kafei wasn't behind the infrequency of Draton's visits, for a captain's services were hardly needed during these times of peace. The simple truth was that Draton loved Termina more than any other, and had a hard time ever leaving it for more than a day at a time.

He stood tall at about six feet and a quarter. He had short black hair and warm green eyes that always seemed to be smiling. His spear hung from his back, never out of reach. The guard was muscular and had a close-shaven black beard, and chose a plain gray tunic and white leggings for his attire.

Draton and the mayor claimed two chairs near Link's, and began a conversation with the Goron Lord seated across the table.

Over the next half hour guests flowed through the door. Link had his hands full greeting them all. They had expected around one hundred attendees, but nearly double that had already arrived and it still wasn't time to start the feast. There were Zoras, Gorons, Hylians, and Gerudo from both Hyrule and Termina, and, finally, elves from Syfort.

Link ran forward and embraced the elves the moment they stepped through the stone archway.

The first to enter was the elven Queen Redaya. She had shimmering gold hair and misty blue eyes. She stood tall and elegant, smiling about the room in such a way that everyone present felt suddenly that they shood fall to their knees and worship her, for she radiated with an aura of great calm and terrible power.

The next elf to cross the threshold in looked shabby next to Redaya, yet everyone gave him the same look of respect and admiration that they had the queen. This was the famous bowman and writer Quill, and without him Link would never have been able to prevail over the Black Sorcerer. From the way he conducted himself with calm and friendliness, no one would ever know that he had experienced more pain and suffering than anyone else in the room. His entire tribe and family had been murdered at the hand's of Vlorack's army before his eyes when he was still very young. He had blonde hair and seemingly out of place emerald eyes. He had fathered a healthy boy named Halo with Redaya herself, whom he now held in his arms.

Hand in hand walked Fado and Sira, happy young parents of a tiny girl called Lavin. Fado was relatively short, even for an elf, but he made up for his size with his energy and heart. He loved food and celebrations and, though he definitely did not look the part, was the best marksman in the Hyrule area. Better even than Link himself, Fado had such skill with his bow that he had been known to fire an arrow into the sky and put another one through it before it touched the ground.

His wife Sira had large blue eyes and long yellow hair. She was one of the quickest and cleverest fighters in the realm, and made a formidable opponent in battle. She was the responsible one of the couple, but, though she would never admit it, hated having to scold Fado for his childish behavior, and in fact loved his antics.

"It's good to see you again, you little rascal!" laughed Quill when Link finally let him go. "My, you've grown."

"Ha, and you're exactly how I remember you. Three, fours years has it been? Halo sure looks different. Where's that little baby boy I remember?" Link ruffled the child's hair and turned to Fado and Sira. "This must be little Lavin," he smiled at the girl in Sira's arms.

"I'm sure you've heard enough about her," grinned Sira. "Our last dozen letters have been about her alone."

"And I wouldn't mind twelve more. Why don't you all have a seat, and we'll talk more over dinner."

"Hyrulean dinner," Fado drooled. "That ancient Corill still working her magic?"

Link's eyes fell to the ground and he stared down quietly. "I'm afraid…" he started, and sorrow overtook the faces of the elves.

"I'm sorry," said Fado softly.

"Let me finish," choked the Hylian, but he was choking back laughter. "I'm afraid we'll have to get the Gorons to carry Fado to his room tonight, he'll be so fat of Corill's meal!"

"You little—" Fado leapt toward his friend, but in an instant Link twisted around and pinned the elf to the ground. He let go with a huge grin on his face.

With everybody chuckling merrily, with the exception of the grumbling elf, the Syfortians found seats at tables around the hall.

By the time all the guests had arrived, nearly three hundred Hyruleans, Terminians, and Syfortians were seated in the Main Hall, all chatting and laughing as they awaited the food.

Link smiled to himself. It would be a most enjoyable night.

……………………………..

Hyrule Castletown slept, silent and deserted, as the spirit traveled. Across the rustling meadow lights leapt and danced inside the stone walls of the castle. It had to struggle to keep itself under control. So many souls, so much horrible white magic, there would be no way for it to accomplish its task in there.

No, it would have to wait.

Silently it moved across the great field of Hyrule. Mortals had to beware of the monsters that crawled the field at night, but that which traveled now was no mortal. None of the skeletons stirred within their underground beds as it passed overhead. The demonic, horrifying creatures whose bony claws and fangs were forever stained with the countless innocent Hylians' dried blood were afraid. They were terrified of what it was that passed over their trembling skulls.

It took most of the night for it to reach the cold desert. And there it waited.

……………………………..

Link grinned, gave an elegant bow, and offered a hand. "May I have this dance, my queen?"

Minstrels and bards gathered together began to strum beautiful melodies on their harps and lyres. The guests had circled around the cobblestone floor, waiting for their king and queen to begin the dance.

"You certainly may, Sire." Zelda took Link's proffered hand and put her arms around his shoulders.

They stepped into the rhythm and slid across the dance floor. Three hundred pairs of eyes were fixed on the couple, but they had eyes only for each other. Not for the first time, Link realized how blessed he was. As guests began to move onto the dance floor and young men began to look around nerviously and work up their courage, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Zelda."

Sapphire eyes sparkling, the queen rested her head upon Link's shoulders, sleek golden hair spilling down about his chest. "And I you, my king." She closed her eyes and laughed softly. "Even when you steal my pies from the kitchen."

The king smiled sheepishly.

Mayor Kafei and his wife Anju had worked their way over to the two. They laughed and talked and looked around the room. Across the hall couples swayed and moved back and forth. Quill danced with Redaya, Fado moved with his wife Sira, the Zora queen Ruto had her arms around a legendary Terminian guitarist Mikaku, and Damon, the sixteen-year-old Gerudo prince, had landed himself a dancing partner with the youngest of Draton's daughters.

His thoughts on the young Gerudo, Link realized that Raven was not on the dance floor. Nabooru sipped wine at a table alone.

Link apologized to Zelda and went looking for the Gerudo King. Usually Raven would either be shyly shuffling his feet along with Nabooru or another Gerudo female, or sulking near the dancers, a victim to Link's jovial insults.

Raven was nowhere inside, that was sure. Link took one last look around the hall and headed towards the main doors. As he stepped through the archway, he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder. Without even glancing back, Link spoke. "That's twice you've caught me by surprise in one day. I'm slipping."

"Or perhaps your mind is elsewhere." Lankin didn't ask how the king knew it was him. Link had a sense for that kind of thing. "I was merely wondering why you're walking out of your own celebration."

Link didn't answer. Instead, he slipped out the door and stepped across the courtyard and drawbridge, nodding to the guards as he passed. Lankin followed him curiously, but he stayed silent. "There he is," Link pointed. He casually strode over to where Raven sat upon a small ledge near the castle gates.

The king took a seat near the Desert General, but Lanking stayed standing, listening to the crows give their cries into the night and nocturnal critters scurry through the tall grass. The Pakomi veteran wished he would have grabbed his cloak; the air itself was not cold, for it was quite pleasant as usually was Hyrule's springtime. But a cold northern wind had blown down from Corland, and Lankin shivered in the cool night.

Link spoke quietly without even looking at Raven. "What is it?"

At first it did not seem as though Raven had heard him. Without a word, Raven took his feet and gazed out over Hyrule Field. Lankin realized with a start that the Gerudo had drawn his blade. It glinted in the moonlight.

"On the wind of Farore," Raven breathed, "something is not right."

Link stood as well and began to question the Desert General further, but Raven quickly sheathed his saber and strode back into the fortress.

Lankin looked questionly at his king, but Link was just as puzzled as him. "Let us return to the castle, friend, we still have a party to enjoy."

"Shouldn't we—"

"I will discuss it with him later."

"And I will drop the matter."

Link smiled, and suddenly he looked haggard and worn. "You've known me too long, Lankin."

"A million years would not be too long, Sire. Come, your wife will be waiting. Impatiently."

The two men turned and walked together back up to the castle.

……………………………..

To say that Zelda was waiting impatiently was an understatement. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "You nearly missed the entire—" Link leaned over and kissed the surprised queen on her ruby lips. She stopped talking and watched him suspiciously.

"Pray, my love, forgive me. Raven has sensed something wrong in the night. As of yet I do not know the source of this feeling, but it worries me. The Gerudo King is not one to jest about such things." Link collapsed on a wooden bench and sighed. Mostly to himself he muttered, "Goddesses help us if evil again walks the land."

A concerned Zelda motioned for Fado, standing nearby, to pour the king a glass of wine. She knelt down next to Link. "Don't worry, love. There is nothing that can bring us down from within Hyrule. And if it is some foreign threat, we will deal with it side by side."

She nodded in thanks to Fado, who helped Link gulp down the wine. "You are not alone, Link," said the young Syfortian Ranger. "All of my realm will rally to you the moment you call. Of this I am sure, for no one knows who her friends are as well as Queen Redaya."

"And you know that Kafei will stand with you until the day he dies," said Zelda, relieved at Fado's support.

Link smiled tiredly. "I thank you for your words. Are all the cohorts ready to escort our guests home?"

"Yes, love. I detailed them myself."

"What would I do without you, Zelda?" said Link softly, taking his feet. "And all the rooms are ready for our Syfortian friends?"

"Yes, love."

"Then I shall retire. Tomorrow morning I ride for the wastelands to discuss this with the Desert General in more detail." Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Link cut her off. "Alone."

With a jerky bow to his lady, the Hero of Time turned and headed to the master bedchamber.

……………………………..

Raven had refused an escort of Hylian soldiers. He and the half score Gerudo that traveled with him could more than take care of themselves. For a while they traveled with Lord Dayon and some of his Hyrulean Gorons. When they reached the foot of Goron Mountain they said their goodbyes to the friendly rock-eaters and continued on alone.

Now perhaps it was the whistling wind, the howling of the distant desert coyotes, or even the occasional hoot of a nearby owl, but something made Raven uneasy that night. He checked back over his shoulder nearly every minute and his hand was covered in sweat where it clutched the hilt of his blade so tightly his knuckles had turned white. His heart skipped a beat when Nabooru spoke to him, for he had not heard his lover come up beside him.

"We must turn and travel northwest now, my Lord. If we took the path on which you are leading us we would end up in the depths of Lake Hylia."

Absentmindedly the Gerudo King turned slightly and continued walking. "Of course, of course," he muttered.

Nabooru returned to the rear of the group, bewildered by Raven's behavior. The Desert General had been known to get lost in his thoughts sometimes, but he had never led them a step astray. All would be fine once he had a good night's sleep, she decided.

When they returned to the desert fortress, Raven went straight to his room and shut the door, leaving Nabooru to complete the nightly tasks. She worked without complaint, moving about the stronghold detailing guards to sentry duty and making sure everyone was inside. Even in these times of peace, dark spirits roamed the wasteland, though they hardly ever attempted to claim the life of one of the desert bandits. By the time Nabooru had returned to her chamber, she was ready to talk to Raven. Perhaps it would have been better for his health to fall right to sleep, but Nabooru feared he would be enduring a sleepless night of tossing and turning anyway. She decided to try and take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

She slipped a thin cloak over her bare skin and quietly opened the door. She crept down the deserted halls of the fortress until she reached Raven's bedchamber. His personal guard merely nodded at her. She had come to be used to the sight of her clever captain Nabooru clad in nothing but a nightgown at the Desert General's door in the dead of the night. Nabooru smiled at her and entered, shutting the door behind her.

……………………………..

"I cannot watch this any longer!" said the bearded man, not hiding his frustration. "He will be claimed and Hyrule will fall to ruin!" He buried his face in his hands and cried out in despair. "Brother…"

"Do not worry, my love," cooed the dark-haired woman beside him. "Give him some credit; he will not fall so easily."

At this the bearded man lost his temper. He jumped to his feet, his frustration turning to misdirected anger. "You know damn well he will fall! You have hinted at something like this since the day I arrived, all of you!" He lowered his voice, but it still contained the same about of menace. "Do not try and pretend everything will be fine. In saving me you launched this war, I am not as blind as you believe."

The woman sighed. He was right: she knew this day would come. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked quietly, dreading his reply.

He wasted no time in confirming her fears. "I will go back."

She sighed again, absolutely no surprise on her pretty face. "This is not a descision to be taken lightly," she choked, tears threatening her sparkling dark eyes. "Pray, give it some thought."

"I have given it enough!" he said angrily. His tone became more understanding, even sympathetic. He continued in a whisper. "I love you more than life itself. But it tortures me, standing here and watching my realm fall when I know I can do something about it."

"Surely you realize…?"

"You have told me yourself, many times. If I leave, then I can never come back."

"You would be giving up a chance that no one has ever before received," the woman said, almost pleading now. "And what of our daughter?"

The bearded man did not reply right away. He turned and stared at the intricate designs on a nearby tapestry. "Perhaps," he said finally, "when I die…?" he trailed off.

"No," sobbed the woman, no longer fighting the tears the freely poured down her face, "we would never see each other again."

The bearded man blinked. Was he ready to make this descision? A million arguments went on inside his head. He loved her, there was no denying that, and she could provide him with everything he had ever wanted. But he was mortal, and he did not belong here with her.

"I have decided."


	4. Stirring In The Desert

Link had gone off like he always seemed to when there was work to be done, and once again Zelda had been stuck with the cleaning. She hardly ever let her maids and servants work without her alongside them, and today was no different. The Royal Family had a long way to go in cleaning the Main Hall of the celebration's aftermath. The queen was pleasantly surprised when Redaya, Quill, and several other Syfortian guests came into the hall and volunteered to help. The elves planned on staying at least one or two weeks before traveling back to their homeland.

Aside from the Syfortians, Mayor Kafei had also stayed the night in the citadel, though Draton returned to Termina with the majority of the Hylians, Gorons and Zoras from the westerly realm. Most of the Hyrulean guests had returned to their closer homes as well, with at least half a dozen fine Hylian soldiers keeping a well-trained eye on each group that left the safe castle walls. Most often the evil skeletons were too afraid of the wrath of the King of Hyrule to emerge from their underground burrows other than to devour less satisfying but safer critters, and when they did it was only when the victim traveled alone and unarmed. Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to take extra precautions, and the guards had stayed wary and vigilant as they escorted guests from the celebration on their nightly journey home.

With Lankin's mother Corill working in the kitchens, breakfast had been quite enjoyable. Link had showed up at the table later than usual, only to kiss Zelda on the cheek, snatch a few biscuits from a nearby bowl, and stride out of the castle. If Zelda had noticed the blade he carried at his side perhaps she would have had a few soldiers follow him.

But Link had carefully placed the Master Sword so that it hung near his back, hidden behind his billowing purple cape. He wanted to speak to Raven alone.

……………………………..

When Nabooru awoke the next morning Raven was not laying beside her. Despite his gruff appearance, the Desert General had a confident and gentle touch, and Nabooru had slept well. The fortress was already up and busily into its daily routine when she got up from Raven's bed and quickly dressed.

She wasn't concerned about the king's absence. He liked to begin the day the moment the sun rose, and this wasn't the first time he had left the stronghold to hike or train. Perhaps she would go train with him. Nabooru often challenged him in hand to hand combat. She would someday like to be able to pin the Desert General, but for now it was enough for her when her lover, not holding back any of his raw strength, wrestled her to the sandy ground. Nabooru smiled to herself as she strode through the winding halls of the mesa dwelling.

But when she reached the training ground, Raven was nowhere in sight. She grabbed a passing Gerudo. "Have you seen the king?"

"Not myself. I heard he traveled to the wasteland early this morning."

"The wasteland?" Nabooru did not hide her surprise. The Desert General was the last person she expected to go there; he constantly warned his people of the ancient evils that lurked beneath the sands. "Who went with him?"

The Gerudo let out a laugh. "You know Raven better than any of us. Even if anyone had wanted to accompany him he would have refused."

At this Nabooru began to worry. She knew that he held amazing battle skills, but sometimes he made descisions that she didn't necessarily approve of. "And no one bothered to tell me this? Quickly, gather up a score of warriors and meet me by the gate. He may need help out there!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around. It was Link. "Do not worry about it," he told the Gerudo. "I will find Raven. Remain here, and if we do not return within the hour, send the score."

"Surely you should—"

Link silenced her. "We will be fine. Now remain here. That's an order."

Nabooru nodded dully.

Satisfied, Link swung up onto Epona's saddle and rode off into the dangerous wasteland, his hand on the hilt of his trusty Master Sword. He met many dark spirits and creatures that morning, but none could match the strength of the Hero of Time. Especially not when four goddesses watched over him, not ready to let this vital Hylian king lose his life.

Four goddesses and one anxious bearded man.

……………………………..

It cooed in delight. How easy would this be! Not only had he walked right into its clutches with no resistance, he was all alone. That accursed whore of a sage that was always so close, or that damned magical king… neither could stand in its way now.

Of this man's soul it wanted nothing. It would devour that in an instant. His body, his skills, his strength is what it coveted.

It nearly screamed in anger. Why had the king entered the desert? It would have to hurry. Once it had the desired man, then the idiot Hero of Time no longer posed a threat. It smiled.

And it pounced.

……………………………..

"That's it," whispered the bearded man. He glanced around at the four women that stood near him. "It has begun."

……………………………..

Nabooru was just about ready to send for the score of warriors when a distant figure appeared in the blowing sands of the wasteland. The figure's steed stumbled through the shifting sand. Epona!

Nabooru rode out to meet Link. As she drew nearer to the Hylian king she cried out. His right side was matted with blood and his garments were ripped and torn. He had a long cut above his left eye, and the blood flowed freely. His ragged gasps could be heard over the howling of the wind.

She wasted no time with questions. As quickly as possible, she guided Epona through the remainder of the wasteland and into the fortress.

"Gerudo!" she shouted as soon as they passed through the huge gate into bandit territory. "The king is wounded! Prepare a bed and summon the doctors." She very well knew that at this point, doctors would accomplish nothing. It was she, Nabooru, sage as she was, that had to use her little knowledge of white magic and save the King of Hyrule.

Once Link was safely inside the stronghold she laid him down and slowly peeled off his shirt. He wore no armor. Nabooru nearly fainted right there; the wound went much deeper than she had thought.

Link rolled his head towards her, agonizingly slowly. "He is… not himself," he coughed.

"Don't try to talk," whispered Nabooru, but Link paid no heed.

"Tighten the defenses and close the gate," he gasped. "Whatever you do, do not… let… Raven… in…"

The King of Hyrule went limp and unconcious. Nabooru took a breath and began to work, no time to contemplate his words. Only after she had cleaned up the blood and did her best to close his wounds did she begin to wonder what had happened.

No normal desert beast could have done this to the Hero of Time. What was out there? And if it had this much power, what had happened to Raven? Nabooru didn't dare think further on the subject.

But Link had uttered something about the Desert General. He had clearly said that Raven should not be allowed entrance to the stronghold, or even be allowed to leave the desert. But how could she do that to him? Raven was her king, and, which is more the eyes of a young Gerudo female, her lover. She would strengthen the defenses at the gate and detail several sentries around the clock. Nabooru did not know what she would do if the Desert General showed up, but at least she could do that.

……………………………..

To her great relief, one week passed without the appearance of Raven. Link rarely did anything but sleep, and today Nabooru had decided he was healthy enough to ride back to his own bed in Hyrule Castle. It would be safer for him there, as well.

Mayor Kafei, who delayed his return to Termina once he received word of Link's predicament, had ridden west to the fortress with Quill to return the king to his home. Queen Zelda was more than concerned, but she had been warned not to leave Hyrule Castle at least until they knew exactly who, or what, it was they faced. Nabooru was desperate to get away from the fortress herself, but she knew she had to stay. What if Raven appeared the moment she left?

With Kafei and Quill rode threescore Hylian soldiers to give the tired Gerudos some relief at the gate. The Goron Lord Dayon had also supplied a score of his warriors, and with the combined forces of Gerudo, Hylian, and Goron, over fourscore diversed warriors guarded the desert gates at all times. The Gerudo Fortress was now a bustling center of activiy at all hours of the day and night, and Nabooru and various Gerudo captains could be seen striding through the ranks and supervising the soldiers under their command.

Kafei and Quill helped Link mount Epona and turned back to Nabooru. "Thank you for your help thus far," bowed the Terminian mayor. "If you ever need more soldiers, contact the queen and she will be happy to oblige."

Nabooru nodded.

Quill glanced up at Link. "How long would you say before all his strength returns?"

Nabooru thought for a moment. "The wounds run deep," she said. "It will be at least two weeks before he fully recovers. No more than four."

Kafei cursed aloud. "That long?"

The sage nodded again.

"Then goddessed help us," said Quill quietly, "for in all my travels, I have yet to come across a stronger warrior than the one who has just been discarded like a crooked arrow."

No one spoke for a long time after the elf's grave comment.

……………………………..

On the way back to the castle they came across a lone man, sitting silently upon the green grass in the middle of Hyrule Field. Kafei hid his surprise; he had never seen this man before, and people hardly ever braved the vast field alone. Kafei reigned his white steed to a halt. Link was lucky enough to have a horse such as Epona—he hardly had enough energy to sit upon the horse without falling off, and she carried him safetly and smoothly without his command. She halted as well.

"Hello there," greeted Kafei.

The man took his feet and studied the face of the mayor. He never thought he would be able to stand in the presence of this hero again. Kafei had earned himself legendary status not only on earth, but throughout all immortal existence as well. The man hadn't ever met Quill, but Link—he longed to speak with the Hylian king as in old times. The man lowered his hood and bowed to Kafei. "And a friendly hello to you too, good sir."

The man had thin brown hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. He had intelligent hazel eyes and a closen-shaven beard. Some twenty years appeared to be behind him and he stood at about six feet tall. Sturdily built and handsomely musceled, the man was of tan complexion and wore a beautifully designed cloak, lined with ancient runes and depicting mysterious scenery. As Kafei looked closer he noticed streaking ghosts of red in the man's thin hair. He was Gerudo, the mayor decided.

"Let me introduce myself," he said, realizing he was being rude. "I am Mayor Kafei of Termina, and I ride with the Syfortian elf Quill."

"Well met, Mayor Kafei of Termina," said the bearded man. "My name is of no importance, but I seek shelter for the night. Is there, perhaps, a chance I could find a bed wherever it is you are traveling?"

Kafei was cautious. He glanced over at Quill before answering. "I'm sorry, but I would like to know your name at least before I invite you into my home. I am sure you understand—" He stopped abruptly. Link had dismounted Epona, and now slowly worked his way over to the bearded man, wincing with every step. Kafei tensed, his hand clutching the hilt of his saber protectively.

Link put a hand on the man's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I do not know how you live," he whispered for the bearded man's ears alone, "but I welcome you home." The king turned to Kafei. "Make sure he has a bed and whatever else he desires for the night," he said firmly, before his feet gave way and he fainted. The bearded man caught him before he hit the ground.

……………………………..

Over a month had passed, and Link had regained every last ounce of his lost strength. On a warm summer evening he summoned all the leaders of the Hyrule area to the main council room of Hyrule Castle. He needed to speak with them; even though no word of Raven had come from the Desert Gates, he wanted to inform his captains as soon as possible. Plus there was the issue of the bearded man, who had stayed in the castle on Link's wish. He needed to be discussed as well.

Around the large circular table sat some of the most powerful figures in the Hyrule area, all close to the king's heart: Queen Zelda of Hyrule, Mayor Kafei of Termina, Queen Redaya of the Syfortian Elves, Queen Ruto of the Zoras, Nabooru the current head of the Gerudos, Lord Dayon of Goron Mountain, and Captain Lankin of the Pakomi Guard. They were all chatting lightly when the Hero of Time entered the chamber. Wasting no time with formal greetings, he took his seat at the head of the table and began the discussion.

"Thank you for coming as I asked," he addressed them. "Please do not interupt now, for I have a story I must share. It is very serious and must be presented." Link glanced around the table.

And he began his tale.

……………………………..

The bearded man gazed out over the vast desert wasteland and felt the hot sun upon his face. He had ridden to Gerudo Fortress on Link's command to oversee the gate defenses. Raven hadn't been sighted in over a month, and the bearded man guessed that Link just wanted him out of the castle. He was well aware that Link knew his true identity, but he no longer cared about keeping the secret.

The bearded man felt lonely. Somewhere out in the sandy wasteland was a man he loved, a man he cared about, unreachable. Raven, the real Raven, was gone now, perhaps forever.

And oh, did he miss her. It had seemed like such a good idea to return to Hyrule, but now that he was here, he found that he desired her over anything else. Now there was no way for him to ever see her again.

Finally, there was his sister. He had learned the truth about their relationship during his time with the goddesses. He realized that because of it, he cared about her more deeply than he ever had before. Perhaps there was at least a way to see her again; his lover had implied this many times when they had spoken to each other.

The time would come, decided the bearded man, when he would release his sister. _She_ would make sure of that.

Until then, he would stay with Link and the others he once walked with. They would soon all know exactly who he was, but he didn't mind. It would not hinder his cause.

The bearded man sighed. He would happily die a thousand deaths to be with her for just one more day.

……………………………..

"After Raven shared with me his fears of somethins amyss, I had a strong urge to speak with him alone. The next morning I rode out to the desert fortress, where I found that Raven had entered the Haunted Wasteland.

"I would be lying if I told you that I was not concerned for the Desert General. I respect the king's judgement, not to mention his skills with a blade, but the wasteland is always dangerous. I decided to find Raven myself in the sands, as to not put others in any unnecessary danger. In addition, we would definitely not be disturbed if I found the chance to speak with him alone.

"So I rode into the desert. Along the way I met up with various spirits and Leevers, but I quickly dispatched them with the Master Sword. I began to grow even more concerned; there seemed to be more of the monsters than the last time I had braved the badlands.

"It didn't take long to find Raven. There he was, seated upon an old crate near the River of Sand. Epona trotted over to him, and I dismounted.

"Now perhaps it was the distant look in Desert General's eyes, or perhaps it was that his blade was stained with blood, a substance that neither Leevers or spirits carry. Regardless of its source, my stomach lurched with dread as I looked upon Raven. I didn't know what to say to him.

"He stood and turned to me. I was startled. I could see torment, anguish, pain, despair, all inside his eyes. It was as if a battle was raging on inside them. He opened his mouth and breathed one word to me.

" 'Run.'

"Oh, I wish I would have listened. Instead, I tried to help Raven onto Epona. I would take him back to the fortress, and all would be well.

"Suddenly, Raven lashed out his blade in a swift stroke that was barely visible to my eye. I was just surprised at first, but then I felt the pain. Blood emerged from my opened side. Raven drew back to strike again, but this time my warrior instincts kicked in. I rolled under the stroke and drew the Master Sword. Raven spun around but I was ready. I caught his blade with my own.

"We locked eyes. And it hurt, for I saw an emotion there that will haunt me for a long time. Hate. Raven hated me. I did not know what I had done, but something kept me from speaking out and asking.

"And so we fought. Sand blowing in my face, struggling to ward off Raven's vicious assaults, I realized that the Desert General's battle skills had increased at least threefold. I was no longer even a match for him. It took all I had merely to prevent the fatal stroke.

"Out of seemingly nowhere galloped Epona, and with last covering stroke at Raven, I swung onto the sadle. He recovered quickly however and slashed one of Epona's back legs. As fast as the poor steed could, she limped with me on her back until she could go no further. I spotted the old ruined tower through the sandstorm, and decided to make my stand there.

"As I awaited the Desert General I bandaged Epona's leg as well as I was able. I remembered the spell of Nayru's Love that I had slipped into my cloak before entering the desert. To my dismay, the crystal that encased the protecting enchantment had cracked and split into five different pieces, partially hit with Raven's first stroke. Nayru's Love saved my love, for the blow would have taken me full in the heart, but now its effect was gone and useless to me.

"Raven hardly gave me time to rest. Out of the sands he leapt at me, whirling his blade all around. I barely got my sword up in time to block the ferocious assault. At this point I knew: I would not survive. Raven was so much more powerful than me, and both Epona and I were wounded badly. Raven rendered me to my knees, knocked the Master Sword from my hand, and prepared for the final blow.

"But it just so happened that the very same Poe spirit that led me across the wasteland those eleven years ago was still hanging about his tower. Perhaps it remembered me from so long ago, or perhaps it recognized me as the Hero of Time. Whatever the reason, the Poe materialized and came to my aid. For a short moment its sunken, dead eyes rested on mine. And then it twirled its lantern and launched itself at Raven. He snarled and whirled about to face the spirit.

"The Poe's desperate attack provided the distraction I needed. Again Epona came to my rescue and I struggled to mount her. I prayed my makeshift bandage would hold out as she galloped. Finally, I reached the desert gates, where I tried to warn Captain Nabooru of the treacherous Gerudo King.

"And you know the rest."

The entire council was silent. Nabooru was in a state of denial, tears fighting at her sparkling brown eyes.

"Raven," whispered Zelda, breaking the silence. "He could not have been acting upon his own will."

"My thoughts exactly," said Link quietly. "For he acted normally up until that morning, and, more importantly, he gave me warning before losing complete control and striking me."

"He knew," said Nabooru, using all her might to keep her voice from cracking. "He prophecied the coming evil at the celebration, and the very next morning he went out alone into the desert. What other reason could there be?"

Lord Dayon shifted uncomfortably in his large chair. He had spent much time with Raven during the period of restoration after the War of the Sorcerer. "Let us not dwell on what has happened. We know that Raven is against us. It matters not how or for what reason."

Kafei agreed. "Dayon is right. As much as we ponder this, no logical explanation will come of it. We must decide how to act according to the obstacles thrown our way."

"I spent much time thinking about possible courses of action," said Link, "and at the moment there is no clues about Raven's motivation or his goals. We will wait it out and see what he does. In the meantime, I would ask you to supply even more soldiers for the desert gates. Lankin, you will stay at the fortress and oversee the defenses."

Lankin wasn't surprised at this new position. He expected that Link was apprehensive about leaving Nabooru in charge of the gate. She had done well thus far, but he wasn't sure how she would react if and when Raven appeared in the sands. Nabooru might not take him captive or even keep the gates closed, while Lankin would fulfill his duties to the very end of time.

"There is another matter that requires discussing," continued Link. "The man who currently oversees the desert operation and has lodged here in this castle for a month now."

"I do not trust him," said Kafei automatically. "He is a Gerudo bandit, not from our lands or anywhere near them. His companions must be lurking about somewhere."

"Let us not jump to conclusions, friend," said Link. "This man is far from what he seems. He has risen from the dead, and now walks among us when once he lay unmoving beneath the cold dirt. Though I do not know how he is with us, I cannot help but trust him from what knowledge I have of him."

The council went silent for a moment. "Pray, enlighten us," broke in Redaya. "I think we would all like to know who it is you speak of."

"Patience, I will tell you," Link smiled, looking around the room at each and every one of the leaders that were seated at the council table. "The man is Ganondorf's youngest son." He let it sink in, and the entire council was speechless.

"You mean…?" stuttered Kafei.

Link nodded. "Zega has returned."


	5. Silence Before the Storm

"I can feel it," said the woman excitedly. "Our chance will come, and it will be soon. Even now he walks Hyrule." She glanced over at her brother. "There is no way I will be stopped again."

The man smirked. "I still do not believe you, sister. Who are you to be blessed with such knowledge?"

"He spoke to me himself!"

"So you say."

"What she says is usually wrong." Brother and sister stopped their arguing and glared at the dark man who had intruded on their conversation.

"Get out of here, bastard. You'll be supporting the enemy again, I'm sure, as you did so long ago." At first when the woman and the dark man were thrown together in this strange realm, they fought bitterly and were constantly at each others' throat. After countless years of this ceaseless combat, however, the two realized that their strife was getting nowhere, and learned to tolerate each other's presence. Nevertheless, their mutual hate and contempt ran as deep as ever, and if either of them got half a change, his or her blade would be through the other's heart in an instant.

"If they are out to slay you I will back them whole-heartedly," the dark man retorted.

The woman's brother growled at him. "Betray us again and I'll gut you the first chance I get."

"You'll have to beat me to him," said the woman. More than once had she thrown herself in fury at the dark man, though once he claimed her bed and perhaps even her heart. Pointless, she knew. But perhaps soon her blows would be fatal.

"Threats are useless here," said the dark man impassively. "Now I'll excuse myself, and leave you idiots to your bickering."

The woman had to restrain her brother from lunging at the dark man. He had a temper to match even hers. He stopped struggling as the dark man disappeared from view. "Damn him," he cursed under his breath. "He's the reason we need this second chance."

The woman laughed dryly. "Oh, he's already been damned. If anything, that's a concellation."

The dark man sighed as he walked. He certainly did not want to be here. None of them did. Perhaps the twist at the end of his life came too late to save him. But here she was talking about another chance. If it did come, would he be able to prove himself to the celestial judges? Partly, it depended on himself, but mostly on this spirit, for he was quite certain it was a spirit, that the woman was so keen on not letting him know about.

……………………………..

For being on the mind of nearly every creature in several different realms, the spirit didn't act like it. Resting within the body of a helpless Gerudo King, it sat quietly in a temple in the desert, waiting.

It wanted her. It needed her. Out of all the beings in this realm, she would be the easiest to manipulate. But to the spirit's dismay, she no longer ran the gate operation. Instead, it was that damned one-armed Corlander. And if the spirit killed him, he would doubtlessly be replaced with another, just as pititful, just as useless.

Oh, it would get her all right. It had invaded minds before, and it could do it again. The spirit smiled to itself. Soon, she would come, and soon, she would be disposed of.

Somewhere inside the body he had no control of, Raven struggled helplessly.

……………………………..

Zega flatly refused to answer the questions of all the council members who saught him out. He was indeed the Zega the knew, the youngest son of Ganondorf, the fifth of the legendary Eight who had prevailed over the Black Sorcerer. He had promised her that he would not reveal her secrets though, at least not yet, and he stayed true to that. _I wonder how long I'll be able to stay true to her in this world,_ he thought darkly, then quickly stamped the matter out of his head.

He hung his cloak on the wooden peg and laid down on the straw pallet. On a request from Link, he was currently lodging at Gerudo Fortress and helping Lankin with the gate. Also dwelling in the desert stronghold was Nabooru, and temporarily Fado, Sira, and the Goron Lord Dayon. Mayor Kafei had returned to his wife Anju in Termina, but Link had assurance that all he needed to do was send a single messanger and Kafei would come charging back at the head of the Terminian army. Zega sighed. All this to stop his brother; he just hoped it would be enough.

He stood up. He couldn't sleep now. Zega opened the door quietly and wandered down the deserted hall. It was past two in the morning, and the Hyruleans that had worked all during the day were sleeping soundly in the packed fortress. Lankin was out at the gates now with about fivescore warriors, assisted by the Goron King. Fado and Sira had bedded down for the night, as had Nabooru.

Zega paused at the sage's door. Ever since the council she had been talking in low tones and not paying attention when people spoke to her; it seemed as though her mind was elsewhere. He twisted the door knob and entered the room. Despite the eight year age difference between them, they had been great friends during Zega's time in the fortress. Because she had already had Damon and made Zega an uncle at the age of six, he had never pursued her in any kind of a romantic way, out of respect for his brother.

That is why he was so surprised to find Nabooru stretched out on her bed, the flame of desire burning in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

Zega went red. "Sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have barged in." He turned to go, but Nabooru called him back.

"Please don't leave," she said, and Zega was surprised to hear such strength in her soft voice. "We have all night. I want you to stay here, with me."

At this, he narrowed his eyes. Was it Raven she saw when she looked at him? "I am not the king," he said quietly. "I am Zega, his brother." Again, he turned to the door.

"No!" she sobbed. "No, please!" Zega was startled—tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Help me. Have me!" She was whispering now. "I don't want to go!"

He knew something was seriously wrong. He walked to her side and pulled the blankets over her shuddering body. Pulling a nearby chair to the side of the bed, he ran his hand through her auburn hair and soothed her in a soft, comforting voice. "I will not have you. I would not do that to you or to my brother. But I will stay with you, if you wish. Now close your eyes."

He sat by her bed and spoke to her about many things that night, about the trees and the grass, about the vast blue ocean, about the wind and the clouds.

The sun peeked out from behind Kokiri Forest.

……………………………..

Curse him! The spirit would have had the sage if it weren't for that meddling bastard. It growled through the throat of the Gerudo King. Now it would have to wait even longer.

And what was that scent on him? It was sure it had recognized it. Realization dawned on the spirit.

It was her!

……………………………..

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, love."

……………………………..

Link had accepted Zega's reluctance to talk. He tried to shrug it off and act normally. His people needed to know that everything was under sontrol, and nothing showed that better than the actions of their king. Rumor of Link's tale had spread to every corner of Hyrule.

Today Link rode to Termina to visit with some old friends there. Kafei accompanied him around the realm, chatting with the Indigo-Gos in Zora Hall, talking to the Snowhead Goron tribe, and even sharing stories with the Deku Princess. When the two finally returned to Clocktown, the sun was setting and the sky grew darker by the minute.

"Stay the night," prompted Anju back in Kafei's home. "Please relax, feel welcome!" She was always warm to the Hero of Time, for it was in fact him that saved the couple's marriage seventeen years ago.

"I would love to, but I must get back to the Desert Gate and see how things are holding up," he bowed graciously. "Thank you for the offer."

"Next week, then?" said Kafei.

Link looked at the mayor, confused.

"The Festival of Time is in a week," Anju reminded him.

"Ah," he said slowly, "the Festival of Time…" He noticed the look on Kafei's face. "Forgive me for being rude, but I don't have too many fond memories of the festival."

Kafei and Anju smiled knowingly. A while back, the moon nearly crashed on the day of the festival, and eight years ago Adreon's warning had sounded, beginning the trying struggle that later became known as the War of the Sorcerer. Just last year, Link had fallen sick just before the celebration, and spent much of the day vomiting in the privy.

"Will you risk an appearance?" inquired Kafei, nearly laughing at the last memory.

"Of course I'll be there," said Link, grinning at his own expense. "I never learn." Still in good humor, the king said one last farewell and strode out of the Mayor's house.

……………………………..

With only the moonlight to guide him, Link rode east through the once dangerous Ikana Canyon towards his homeland of Hyrule. Again the Hylian King found himself most grateful to Epona, for while he was nearly drifting off to sleep on the saddle, she carried him smoothly and without need of direction. Near the newly built path to Hyrule Field, horse and rider encountered a lone traveler carrying a huge pack on his arched back.

The stranger chuckled. "My dear friend Link."

Link snapped fully awake when he heard the merry laugh. He knew the sound anywhere. "I don't believe it. Seventeen years, has it been?"

The Happy Mask Salesman stepped forward. "Three days less, no joke," he said in his sing-song voice. "You sure have grown."

When Link had returned to Hyrule from his first adventure in Termina seventeen years ago, he had found that the Happy Mask Shop that had once stood in the market was simply gone, an empty lot where it had been. The villagers he had questioned about it had looked at him as if her were crazy and told him that there never was such a building.

"Where have you been?" Link now inquired. "What happened to your shop?"

"I was happy, you were happy, and my customers were happy. My job was done."

"So you left?"

"There are more important things I had to attend to."

"Things more important than bringing happiness? Such as?"

"Don't meddle," said the salesman, and Link recognized the underlying firmness in his voice. Link dropped the matter. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"What were you doing in the shop in the first place then?"

"Keeping a promise," muttured the salesman under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No."

Link sighed, exasperated. It had never been easy to get a straight answer out of the odd mask salesman, but now he seemed keener on keeping Link guesing than usual.

He gave his signature chuckle. "Well, I musn't stop and chat for too long. We'll meet again."

Link was surprised that the salesman wasn't staying longer. "What is your destination?"

The salesman nodded west, and Link turned. "First Great Bay, then wherever the wind may take me. Toodles!"

Link turned back. "What, do you mean—"

But the salesman was gone.

……………………………..

Lankin pulled the thick cloak closer to his body and glanced out over the desert for what seemed like the millionth time that night. As unbearably hot the wasteland was during the day, temperatures dropped to freezing after the sun set. He shivered. Sometimes he wondered if Raven was even still alive out there.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Everything look alright?" asked Link quietly.

The Corlander nodded. "Always does."

"I'm grateful you're doing this, I know it's not the most exciting assignment. I'm just not sure I can trust Nabooru with the welfare of my realm while Raven has such influence over her."

Lankin nodded again, then grinned. "Don't worry about me, there's nothing more excillerating that laying here all day and night."

"In the same place," Link put in.

"For a straight month," finished Lankin, and he let out a bark of a laugh.

"Oh, go hit the sack, you old dog," said Link, smiling. "I hereby give you permission to wake Lord Dayon for his shift."

"I'll get some eternal sleep if I wake that lumbering hothead."

"Lumbering hothead, am I?" sounded a deep voice from the bottom of the ladder. Link jumped. He had not heard Dayon coming, and Gorons weren't exactly catlike.

Lankin put on an innocent face. "I'll hustle on up to bed then, shall I?" And he scrambled off, Dayon and the king laughing as he went.

As Lankin settled down to sleep, Zega was once again speaking comforting words at Nabooru's bedside in a nearby chamber. Although the Gerudo doctors could find nothing wrong with her, she hardly ever left her bed, and Zega had spent almost of all of his own time at her side. Something was wrong with the sage, he was sure, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

So he soothed her, night after night, unaware that not too far away, a malicious spirit was cursing him many times over through the mouth of his own brother.

……………………………..

Four days later, however, the spirit had more important things to do than curse Zega. He had decided to try again on the night of the Festival of Time. Surely the man would attend the celebrations, though the spirit would make sure the sage would not.

Today it would make contact with the queen, so that she could prepare her forces.

The woman was walking with her brother when she heard its voice. "Queen of Chaos, it is time," it murmured inside her head.

She jumped in alarm, which was quickly replaced with exhilliration. "Sister, what is it?" the man inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "You have a willing sacrafice?" she asked it quickly.

The spirit did not answer.

"Sister, who in hell are you talking—" the man was cut off as her fist caught him full in the chin.

"In three days from now, I will open the gate. Will you be ready with your army?"

"Yes, of course," she said, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Anyone who wishes a second chance will follow me."

"Good," hissed the voice. "You will want to plan your moves well."

"Aren't you coming with us?" she queried.

Her brother glared at her, rubbing his jaw, but he had enough sense not to say anything else.

"Perhaps I will travel with you, for a time," replied the spirit in a cold voice. "But you will lead the force. I desire only death, it does not matter to me if yours is among the corpses. There are many other promising captains and many other whores I could bed."

Though the woman recognized the underlying utter indifference on the spirit's part, she could not surpress her rising excitement. The all-powerful Spirit of Hell, choosing her out of all the women in this realm? She wasn't even sure…

The spirit laughed, a rather unpleasant hissing sound. "Just because I am not human does not mean I do not enjoy human pleasures, Queen."

She grinned. "I understand."

"Make sure your ready."

"Yes, Lord."

The spirit was gone.

"Come, brother, we have work to do."

He followed her silently to an old abandoned shack. She kicked open the door. Pushing aside countless spiderwebs and forgotten boxes, she finally found what she was looking for. The woman picked it up.

It was a wicked double-sided scythe.

And oh, how good it felt to hold it in her hands again.

……………………………..

The dark man sighed. No one he had talked to had known for sure whether the rumor was true. Or perhaps they did, and hadn't told him.

He hated this world. Everything was pain, death, and suffering, and it was all treated with a sick indifference. All of the good things of his old realm were absent. He was constantly tortured, not only by the burning flames that licked every corner of the realm, but by his brethren here. He was alone in this world of death. He didn't belong here, and every moment that passed made that fact even more clear in his mind.

Every time the dark man heard about this "second chance", his heart raced with excitement. Such an opportunity had never in history come before in this realm, he knew. He would have to use it very wisely.

The dark man snapped back to reality when he nearly ran into the woman and her brother. He realized with a start that was holding in her hands her old scythe. Before he had time to act, she raked it across his chest, spun around, and rammed the other end into his heart. The dark man coughed up blood and sank to his knees.

The woman sneered, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're going to have to be a lot more careful out there, Raker."

He leapt to his feet and sent his elbow crashing into her bare stomach. Her brother snarled and lunged at him, but Raker snatched his fistin mid-swing and twisted the man's arm. He cried out in pain.

But the woman had recovered from the hard blow. She spun and sent her foot smashing into Raker's temple. He hit the ground hard.

"You're nothing but a hopeless bastard, Rake," grinned the woman. "True, we can't kill you. But we can beat you down until you cry for mercy like a child."

Raker got to his feet shakily, but the woman's brother punched him straight in the face. He let out a grunt and collapsed back to the ground.

"Pray, Antia, stop this," came a menacing voice from behind the pair. "That is my son, if you'll remember." A tall sorcerer strode over to Raker, who had again stood up. "Dak," he nodded to the woman's brother as he passed.

The sorcerer stood at about six foot and a third. He had mysterious swirling eyes the color of the setting sun. Dark red hair flowed down a little past his neck, and one sparkling hoop earing hung from his pointed left ear. He wore a patterned vest, baggy pants that tucked into his heavy iron boots, and thick black gauntlets. Although he did not look it, the sorcerer was born over a thousand years ago, and dwelt in the Hyrule area for over half of that.

Antia had shimmering golden hair and stunning sapphire eyes that seemed to be alive, crawling and sparkling at their own free will. It had been said that she could drive a mortal mad with her piercing blue stare. She had a thin brown scarf around her neck, long white gloves and knee high white boots. A patterned velvet cloth hung from a belt around her waist, and she was clad above the waist in a short top, exposing much of her soft skin, forever tan from the hot desert sun. She was known across many realms for her vicious battle skills, fiery temper, and aggressive passion.

Her brother Dak had dark, thin, wavy hair. He usually appeared to be sulking of scowling, and was easily sent into a dangerous angry mood. He had sullen brown eyes and stood just a little shorter than the sorcerer. Dark was clad in a sandy brown tunic and a gleaming chest plate. His old battle-blade had long rusted and lay forgotten in some dark room in Hyrule, but since then, like his sister, he had constructed a new weapon exactly like his old one.

Looking rather shabby next to the well-dressed Gerudos around him, Raker wore a long, plain dark cloak, ripped and torn in too many places to count. A wicked scar ran across his face, half hidden by his long, thin auburn hair. It was plain that Raker didn't care much about his appearance or hygiene, he a let a short, untidy beard grow out and his dirty hair was always ruffled and unkept.

The sorcerer turned to the queen and spoke. "It is pointless to fight in a realm such as this. Wait just three more days, and you will be free to tear out each others' throats."

"I plan to do just that," said Raker quietly, and with one last dark glare at the two of them, he turned and strode off.

"My apologies, Queen," said the sorcerer. "As much as I despise him, he is my son."

"I know, bastard, I know. And I place the blame on your shoulders for siring one such as him"

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes, but he held his peace.

Antia turned to her brother. "Come, Dak. We have no more time to fool around with these brainless idiots."

The sorcerer stared at Antia's back with an unreadable expression. _My son is part sorcerer, like me. So what are you, that you can overpower myself and him together?_ he wondered. He was startled to see her glance back at him, the corners of her mouth curving up in the ghosts of a smile.

_Your worst nightmare, Vlorack. Your worst nightmare._


	6. Voyage East

Sweat glistened on the face of the young man Kryn as he dodged and leapt out of the way of his opponent's strikes, but he didn't have time to wipe it away. Listening intently, Kryn quickly sidestepped as his opponent's stave whistled through the air harmlessly where he had been not a moment before. Before his opponent could bring back the weapon for defense, Kryn knocked it from his hands and swung around him, choking him with Kryn's stave. Kryn heard his opponent gasp for air and released him, laughing.

His opponent growled menacingly as soon as he regained his breath. Kryn untied his blindfold. "Get out of here, weakling, I can't stand looking at you."

Kryn was about six feet tall, but he constantly slouched his shoulders and never stood straight, so he appeared shorter. Nineteen years were tucked away in his belt, and he strode with calm and confidence wherever he went. Wavy black hair spilled unevenly to his shoulders, with a mysterious tint of dark green streaking through it. He wore no shirt, but a shark's tooth hung from a string around his neck and long, stocking-like pads covered his arms. Below the was he wore baggy pants and light sandals.

Both Kryn and his opponent, as well as the rest of the Hylians from their far western village, were on a large ship bound for the unknown east. No one save the mayor himself knew exactly why that had left, but no one wanted to be the one to ask, so rumors spread rapidly. As the boat drifted day after day through the endless ocean, the villagers, especially Kryn and several others around his age, were getting restless. The mayor had finally given in and allowed them to practice with wooden staves, and now a small group had gathered around the bout, amazed that Kryn had been able to defeat his opponent blindfolded. They bombarded him with praise and admiration.

"It must have taken years to reach your level!"

"Oh no, mastery like that comes naturally to born warriors like myself."

"I've never seen anything like that!"

"And you never will again, pal, I'm one of a kind."

"You could get anything you wanted with those moves!"

"Aye, but when you're as good as I am, what else could you possibly want?"

As the sun set the crowd gradually began to disperse, and in a short while Kryn was standing alone on the deck, stars twinkling above. They young swordsman's heart leapt. Not too far away stood a seventeen-year-old girl named Fan, gazing out over the vast, shimmering waters. With his amazing battle-skills Kryn had been able to impress every girl in the village, but Fan was the only one he'd ever wanted. He took a breath.

"Aye, she's a pretty one." Kryn jumped. Leaning against the mast was a tall man, looking straight at Kryn with an amused expression on his face.

"Rift!"

If there was one person in the entire world who could take Kryn's mind of the girl, this was him. Rift was roughly the same size as Kryn, clad in a thick red cloak despite the summer heat. He was much older, however, nearing forty in age. He had short gray hair and soft brown eyes, both complimenting his thin face. Rift was usually grinning as if he didn't have a care in the world, which was almost true. Kryn envied him because he had no obligations to shackle him down, and he came and went freely wherever he pleased. Kryn knew that Rift had been a friend of his disceased father, but he didn't know much else about his background.

"You have quite the crowd of admirers, mate," commented Rift, his signature grin upon his face.

"I didn't ask for their praise," said Kryn, relieved that the subject had changed.

"You seem to embrace it, though."

"What would you have me do?"

Rift chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He paused. "So shall I attempt to steal her purse and allow you to play hero?"

Kryn sighed. Fan again. "You wouldn't need to _allow_ me, Rift. I could pin you with one hand tied behind my back."

Rift raised his eyebrows. "No doubt." The friends were silent for a moment.

Without warning, Rift sprang on Kryn, dealing him a hard blow to the stomach with his fist. As Kryn gasped for air, Rift tackled him to the ground and pinned him on his stomach, twisting his arm in such a position that Kryn knew Rift could break it in a second if it was his wish.

Rift chuckled and let Kryn go, extending an arm to help the young villager up. "It appears as though the old dog still knows some tricks."

Kryn got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Your lady watches."

Kryn went red when he saw that Fan was still over by the helm, staring at them. "I wasn't even trying," he muttered under his breath.

"Aye, of course you weren't."

Kryn turned back to Rift. "What brings you to our ship? Just to humiliate me? And how did you get here?"

"Perhaps we should head below to your cabin. It's getting late, and there's much to tell you. And perhaps," he continued, eyes twinkling, "you could ask the lovely lady if she'd like to accompany you for the night as well."

Too late he realized that Kryn had drawn his stave. Before Rift could do anything, Kryn smacked him upside the head with it.

"AH! What was that for?" Inspite of himself, Rift grinned, rubbing his head. "Maybe that was a stupid question."

"You're not as dumb as you look," Kryn laughed. He stole one more glance at Fan before turning and leading Rift down to his cabin.

……………………………..

Two days before the Festival of Time, sheets of heavy rain poured down upon Hyrule as all over the land hundreds of creatures sank back into their homes to spend a warm and dry day indoors.

His hair dripping wet and tangeled, Lankin stumbled into the dining hall of Gerudo Fortress. He was soaked to the bone and his clothes clung to his body as he collapsed in a seat by the fire. At the table, Zega, Fado, and Sira looked up at him.

Sira quickly stood and snatched a blanket from a nearby closet, covering Lankin's shivering body with care. "Here you are, sir. It must be terrible out there!"

Lankin nodded in thanks. "Give me a few minutes and a cup of hot tea, miss, and I'll be going right back out."

Sira started to protest, but her husband covered her mouth with his hand. She looked over at him and he shook his head.

Zega handed Lankin a steaming mug of herb tea. "I'll give you relief, mate," he assured the Corlander. "Just stay in tonight, no harm will come of it."

Lankin was too exhausted to argue. "Be my guest, friend, and many thanks." He settled back into his chair and closed his eyes, sipping the tea. Sira made sure he was comfortable; the poor captain deserved it over any other, no one doubted that. He hardly ever left his spot atop the Desert Gate, sometimes even spending entire nights out there without as much as a blanket to shield him from the cold of the wasteland after sunset.

Quill closed the book in his lap and stared at Zega over his small reading glasses. "I don't know if that's necessary, Zega. There are at least twoscore fine warriors out there now; I'm sure if something happened at least one of them would have the sense to come in and tell us."

"I agree, mate," replied the young warrior. "Yet we are not to disobey the order from his Lordship; Link wants one of us out there at all times. I will not let him down."

Quill got out of his chair slowly. "Suit yourself. As for me, it's nearly midnight. There are soft blankets and a warm bed calling for me upstairs."

They wished him a good night and pleasant dreams as the old elf set his book on a shelf and headed up to his room.

Zega swung his cloak about his shoulders and, nodding to Fado and his wife, strode out into the main hallway and pushed open the large doors. They slammed behind him, and the sound echoed throughout the quiet fortress.

Fado and Sira took two seats beside Lankin, who was now gently breathing in and out in peaceful slumber. Fado took his wife's hand in his own. The fire hissed and crackled softly, its warmth engulfing the couple, its light casting shadows across the stone walls of the stronghold. The patter of the rain was comforting as Fado and Sira closed their eyes.

They drifted off to sleep holding on to each other.

……………………………..

"Raven," whispered Zega atop the turret of the Desert Gate. Tears mixed with rain as they splattered to the ground. And she cried with him.

……………………………..

"Kryn, wake up!"

Groggily, the young swordsman sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His friend Harill stood by the side of his bed, shaking him violently. "I'm up, I'm up," he yawned. "What is it?"

"Get some clothes on," said Harill urgently. "Everyone's gathered on deck, there's a rumor another ship's been spotted."

In a few minutes Kryn was dressed, and he and Harill made their way up onto the deck, where most of the village stood chatting. It was still dark out. Kryn spotted Rift amongst the throng, who he suddenly realized was absent from his cabin that morning. Kryn worked his way over to him.

"Rift, what's going on?"

The cloaked veteran glanced over at him. "Cursed eyes aren't what they used to be. Kryn, look starboard. Would that be a ship on the horizon?"

Kryn squinted. "Aye, that's a ship. Wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't mentioned it." He looked back at Rift. "What do you think it is?"

"Think?" Rift barked in humorless laughter. "I know who's aboard that ship." He drew his long blade and Kryn narrowed his eyes. "Better steel yourselves, mates!" he shouted to the villagers. "There be pirates on the horizon."

……………………………..

Link and Zelda arrived in Clocktown the afternoon before the festival to help Kafei with last minute preperations.

Anju squealed in delight when she saw Zelda. The two women could rarely escape their trying schedules in order to see each other. They embraced. "What a pleasure!" laughed Anju.

"The pleasure's all mine, sweet Anju," Zelda smiled, and then turned to greet Kafei.

Hours passed and more and more familiar faces appeared in Clocktown. Mikaku and the rest of the Zora rock band, the Indigo-Gos, immediately began to set up their equipment on a stage built in the East Clocktown square. Draton, Viscen, and other Terminian captains posted guards all around the town and exits. Lankin's mother Corill and a small escort headed to the kitchens to prepare food for the celebration. Cremia from the Romani Ranch arrived in her wagon with several jugs filled with delicious special milk.

Finally the guests began to show up at the town's gates. Gorons, Zoras, Hylians, and Dekus alike gathered at all the doors, waiting to be granted entrance to the city and the festival. Even several Gerudos could be seen, although usually they did not get involved in such things and the Gerudo band of pirates that once populated western Termina had been exiled years ago.

An hour before midnight, Link glanced up at to the sky at the moon. "Good," he muttered. "Right where you should be."

……………………………..

Only about twoscore villagers were left on the deck. The rest (mostly women and children) had gone below to hide in relative safety. As the pirate ship came closer, Rift cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" inquired Kryn. Excitement overpowered his fear, and the swordsman had to struggle to keep himself from smiling in anticipation.

"I was hoping they were Gerudo. Inexperienced girls, the lot of them. But I can tell by their sails that these are elves."

"Elven pirates?" said Kryn in awe.

"Aye, elves," replied Rift gruffly. "And you, mate, should soung more fearful when you say it. Excellent eyesight, unmatched longevity, coordination and teamwork. Sounds good when they're on your side, that it does. But when they've been killing and plundering the seas for their whole long lives? Terrible enemies, mate."

Kryn shuddered involuntarily.

Without warning, scores of arrows thudded against the deck and mast. "Get down!" yelled Rift as he knocked Kryn to the ground. Kryn looked around in horror. At least five of his comrades lay dead with arrows in their skulls. The rest had managed to duck down behind something.

"After the initial volley they'll most likely hold their fire unless we get up. In the meantime they'll prepare to board."

Kryn found he couldn't answer Rift. This was, afterall, his first real battle experience. He certainly wasn't prepared for the merciless slaughter that it brought.

Rift glanced at him. The boy was growing up. He had won training sessions against no real competition, but how would he fare against pirates? This was the real training. Rift just wished they weren't elves.

He didn't have time to worry about Kryn. Even now the first grappling hooks could be heard catching the ship's rail. Once the first pirates had boarded, no more arrows would be fired. It would be hand to hand from there.

Nearer to the starboard side of the ship, Kryn's friend Harill crouched in utter terror. He had gotten seperated from Kryn in the defense preperations. He gasped. A worn, black boot appeared handspans from his face. Harill looked up in horror. Standing there was the most frightening being he had ever seen.

The pirate had long, gritty blonde hair and a patch over one eye. He wore dirty, torn clothes and a filthy red bandana. Huge hoop earings dangeled from his long elven ears, and he grinned at Harill with yellow teeth. He bowed elegantly to the petrified Hylian. "Good morning, mate."

He twirled his scimitar and ran Harill through.

And chaos erupted.

……………………………..

Kryn found himself fighting harder than he ever had before. It was difficult to block out the sounds of battle all around; he concentrated as hard as he could on one opponent at a time. If he would have looked around, he would have been met with a frightening and depressing scene.

The villagers fought bravely, but the pirates were ruthlessly tough and seemingly invincible. While nearly half of the villagers lay either dead or wounded, only a few elves had been downed. Of those, Rift had claimed the majority.

The cloaked veteran made no sounds as he battled, nor did he change his expression, opposite of what might be expected from such an animated character. Without a word he parried and thrust, eventually overcoming opponents and moving on to the next. Grimly, he muttered to himself. "Well, this is certainly not good."

Suddenly, a shout could be heard over the din. "Below!" It was the mayor. "Get below!"

The villagers retreated to the lower decks. Rift came last. "Damn," he cursed when he hit the end of the stairs. "They control the ship now. All we can do is wait until they come down to kill us." He noticed Kryn and started in surprise. The swordsman's entire lieft side was covered in blood, and ugly wounds ran across his right leg.

"Those wounded find a cabin, and someone to tend to you," commanded the mayor. "We don't have time to help you."

Slowly, Kryn made his way into the nearest cabin. A girl opened the door, armed with a short dirk. "Kryn!" she said, startled. He stumbled over to the bed.

"Damn," he winced, and collapsed.

……………………………..

Sira turned at a noise from down the hall. "Oh, hello," she said as Nabooru came into view. Though various people had tried to persuade her to join the celebrations, Nabooru had insisted on staying in the fortress. Now she, Sira, and Fado commanded about twoscore total warriors to guard the Desert Gate until after the festival.

"Where's the other elf?"

Sira frowned at Nabooru's rudeness. "My husband is out on the gate. Do you need something?"

"Would he like a break?"

"I don't know, Link told us not to let you out there alone…"

"I just need a little fresh air, that's all."

"I'm sure he won't mind your company."

Without as much as another word, the sage stalked off into the early morning light.

Fado smiled as she reached the top of the ladder. "Good morning, miss, how are you?"

She stared at him. Slowly, as if she were struggling to find the strength, her mouth opened. "Don't…" she whispered, "please don't do it…" Without warning, she bounded to the turret rail and leapt straight over.

"What in hell?" cried Fado in alarm. "Nabooru!" He ran to the rail. Several paces down she got to her feet in the blowing sand. "Nabooru!" he called again.

She didn't seem to hear him. Instead, the sage began making her way out into the wasteland.

"Oh, goddesses help me," prayed Fado. There was no time to warn Sira, no time to warn the score of guards behind him, or else he would lose Nabooru forever in the desert. He took a breath, swallowed his fear, and jumped from the turret. Landing nimbly as only an elf could, Fado ran off into the unseen dangers of the Haunted Wasteland.

……………………………..

And somewhere, somewhere very close by, the spirit laughed uncontrollably.

……………………………..

Kryn cried. He shuddered and he sobbed. The physical wounds that damaged his body had been treated, and they would heal in time. But the memories that damaged his soul would never go away. Through glistening eyes he looked over at the girl that sat by his bedside.

It was Fan.

_Oh gods,_ he thought. She couldn't see him like this! But he couldn't stop. He only sobbed louder, gasping for air as his tears stained the pillows and blankets beneath him.

Fan moved closer to Kryn and began rubbing his back soothingly. She had never particularly liked Kryn—what a stuck up brat!—but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. It must have been terrible out there to put one such as him in this state of shock and misery. "There, there," she comforted. "Don't worry, Kryn, we're all going to be fine."

"Fan," he struggled to speak.

"Don't talk," she whispered, holding back tears herself now. How could someone this strong and confident be transformed into what she was before her?

He paid no heed. "Thank you, Fan." He looked into her eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Rift stumbled into the cabin. Many apologies if I'm intruding, miss," he panted. "I'm sure circumstances can be taken into account." The cloaked veteran seized a candlestick from a desk near the door and shoved it under the handle. Intruders would have a hard time getting in now.

"What's going on out there, sir?" asked Fan, getting to her feet.

"Cut the formalities, mate," said Rift quickly. "Elves stormed down the stairs. We got quite a few of them, but they must've cut our number in half before the rest of us fled."

"How many have we left?"

Rift jumped. "Ah, Kryn, didn't see you there. Around a dozen fighters, half of which are injured like yourself."

"Six?" cried Fan. "Six fighters left?"

Despite the obvious predicament they were in, Rift gave a tired grin. "Last time I checked six was half a dozen, miss."

"And how many pirates?" said Kryn slowly.

Rift paused, the smile completely gone from his thin face. "At least threescore of the bastards came tromping down those stairs."

They were silent. That would be ten pirates to a villager, and the elves clearly outmatched the villagers skillwise.

"Listen and listen carefully," Rift said quietly. "When elven pirates take over a ship, they usualy let two or three live, to spread tales of their wrath, to be thrown on their slave chain, or to show them to the plunder on the vessel. I don't know about yourselves, but I'd rather be doing that than lying dead to rot."

"But what of the other villagers?"

Rift stared at Kryn. "Better them than us, mate."

Kryn couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly realized why Rift was so free: he didn't care about anyone but himself. His childhood idolism and adoration of the man quickly died like his comrades in the other cabins nearby.

"You heartless bastard!" he accused. "You would that they were slaughtered while we sit here?"

"What do you think our intervention would accomplish?" Rift shot back. "We are in a boy in no shape to fight, a little girl, and a heartless bastard. We would be slaughtered alongside them."

"So be it!" shouted Kryn, and Fan could tell he was struggling to continue. "If not my life, at least I would retain my honor."

"Honor is a useless trait, boy," said Rift calmly. "Now shut your trap. If you try to get up I'll knock you back down. To survive, the door must hold. It would be wise to concentrate on that, and only that."

Through the side wall of the cabin, the terrified scream of a woman sounded, along with the wailing of a small child. All of a sudden both dropped silent, replaced with the insane laughter of a murderous pirate.


	7. A Gathering Of Realms

The festivities continued until six the next evening. Everyone began heading to their scattered homes, and Kafei and Anju had their hands full. By about seven, all the guests had left, leaving Kafei and his guard the monstrous task of cleaning up after them.

"Get some sleep," Captain Draton told the mayor. "You've done enough for this festival."

Gratefully, Kafei and had bid farewell to Draton and Link (who, with Zelda, had stayed to offer their help), and headed over to his house in East Clocktown. Mikaku and the Indigo-Gos passed him with their equipment as they went to chat with Link and Zelda. Suddenly, a panting Zora rushed up to them.

"Mikaku!" he cried, gasping for air. "Pirates! They have a ship not too far out in the Great Sea. There may be survivors."

Mikaku cursed. "When the cat's away the mice will play," he muttered. "Have you sent anyone out there to check?"

"Most of the force arrived back in Zora Hall just as I left, Mik. Those already there told them about the ship and the immediately armed and swam to help. That would be about fourscore Zoras."

"Will it be enough?"

"Not sure. The rest await your command."

"Rest up here," Mikaku instructed. "I'll go as fast as I can."

Link stepped forward. Take Epona. None can match her speed, even across the sands of the beach."

Mikaku didn't have time to express his gratitude, but Link understood. Link himself wanted to go, but he knew he would be of little help on the open ocean without as much as a rowboat. And he trusted Mikaku's marine expertise. For a while now the young Zora had been in charge of the Great Bay defensive force, most often used to scare away the various bands of pirates and bandits that sailed the sea and often tried to plunder nearby ports and ships. The force was unbeatable in the water, and without the need of marine transportation, they could travel in considerably larger numbers than the usual crew of pirates.

Mikaku ran off and the Zora messenger took his leave in the direction of Anju's Stock Pot Inn.

"I'm sure Draton and Viscen can handle cleanup," said Link to his wife. "I think it's about time we headed back to our own realm."

"Without Epona we'll have to walk."

Link smiled at her. "I don't mind."

……………………………..

Fado called the Gerudo sage's name again and again, but it was no use. She was lost amidst the swirling sands, and now he was afraid that he was too.

"Goddesses," he whispered. Before him, in the same clothes Fado had seen him in over a month ago, ripped and ragged, stood Raven. The Gerudo King was much thinner than Fado remembered, and he clearly hadn't taken the time to keep up his appearance. But it was still Raven.

Fado, recalling how Link had been bleeding and close to death after an encounter with this man, tensed and took a fighter's stance. He cursed. His bow lay uselessly on his bed back in Gerudo Fortress.

Raven laughed, but it was not the same laugh that Fado had heard over the dinner table at the celebration. He spoke, but it was not in his voice. "Are you scared, little Fado?"

Fado, one of the best warriors of Redaya's tribe, had prepared for something like this for over one hundred years, and now cleared his mind of doubts and fears. "Who are you?"

Raven laughed again. "You don't believe I am the Desert General you spoke with not two months ago?

"Oh, stow the bitching," snapped Fado. "We both know you're not Raven."

"The little elf has a temper."

"I am over two hundred years old and I have trained as a warrior for more than half of that. If I am little it is only in stature, a result of my high elven heritage."

Raven sneered at him, and took few steps forward until he was mere feet away from the elf. Fado held his ground, prepared to face death lest in come in the form of this abomination. "Very well, elf. If you must know, I am the Spirit of Hell, once a proud god in Heaven. You may call me Sever."

Fado couldn't help shuddering. The Spirit of Hell?

Sever grinned. "Yes, little Fado, the Spirit of Hell. Scared yet?"

The elf couldn't hide his fear. He trembled at the power he saw in the eyes of the man who was once Raven. They shone and swirled with darkness, and Fado couldn't look away.

"You say you trained for over one hundred years of your life," hissed Sever, so cloud now that Fado could reach out and touch him. "Now don't you wish you wouldn't have wasted all that time?"

His eyes blazed with his full power.

It was the last thing Fado saw.

And Sever laughed.

……………………………..

"Fado?" Sira said suddenly into the empty dining hall from her seat by the fireplace. She sat straight up and looked around. Everything appeared normal.

She settled back into her chair. It was nothing, she decided.

……………………………..

It was the worst day of Fan's life. She sat in the corner of the cabin, sobbing uncontrollably as Rift desperately tried to hold the door. She couldn't block out the sounds of agony and death that were all around her.

Kryn had fought and struggled, and in the end Rift had sent him into unconsciousness with the hilt of his sword.

"Arm yourself, miss, if you want to go down fighting," said the cloaked veteran. "This door's had it. They've been pounding on it for hours. Only one at a time will be able to get through, so if you'd be so kind as to help me, there may be a chance for us."

"I… I," she sobbed, "I can't. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't fret miss, I understand. Didn't expect you to have the strength." He looked over at her and there was obvious sympathy in his eyes. _Poor girl_, he thought. _You've lost everything you had_. "It's me who should be sorry, miss," he said softly. Then he stepped back and the door burst open.

A scream escaped Fan's lips. The first pirate charged in and struck. Rift moved quicker than her eyes could see, sidestepping and plunging a dagger into the elf's heart. Two more had already gotten into the cabin. Rift deflected a blow from one and struck the other, sending him to the ground.

But the cloaked veteran was only human. Ugly wounds quickly appeared all over his body, and he was slowing down, barely getting his blade up in time. The pirates knocked it from his hand and pressed a scimitar to Rift's throat. Another pirate grabbed Fan roughly.

"If you're going to kill me, make it quick, mates," Rift glanced at the elves surrounding him, clearly not intimidated.

"Captain's orders, leave two alive," growled one of the pirates. "You'd be wise to keep quiet."

"Pity I'm not two, then, eh?" replied Rift. "And you'd be wise to bathe more often, mate."

"I'm no mate of yours!"

"That's right, I don't have any sand-blasted ratspawn for mates."

"You'll be sorry when the captain comes," snarled the pirate, before gagging Rift with a dirty rag and binding him and Fan tightly.

"I've got a few uses for you I can think of, pretty one," grinned a pirate before tying a rag around her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear, and the elves laughed.

Kryn had a strong urge to jump out from his hiding spot under the bed and wipe the smiles from the pirates' ugly faces, but he fought it. He would wait. Wait for the captain.

……………………………..

Nabooru wept silently as she continued on through the desert. The Gerudo sage had no idea where she was going, but regardless she couldn't stop her feet from walking beneath her. As she walked and cried, her lover appeared in the sands.

"Raven?" she whispered.

Sever came closer. "Nabooru. My sweet, sweet Nabooru." He smiled kindly. "Nabooru, I would like you to trust me and follow me to the Temple of Spirits." Without another word he turned and strode away, cloak flapping in the blowing sands. She hurried to catch up.

They finally arrived at a huge structure in the middle of the wasteland. Nabooru didn't know how long they had been walking, but it felt like forever.

"Come," said Sever. "Have shelters from the dangers of the desert." She followed him inside. A stone altar had been placed in the middle of the entrance hall, and on it lay Raven's beautiful battle blade.

"Do you love me?" hissed Sever. Nabooru was startled at the change in his tone. "Answer me, bitch!"

Nabooru began crying again. "Yes," she whimpered.

"And how far would you go to appease me?"

"I would die for you." Her voice was barely audible, but Sever heard every word.

"Then I want you to pay attention," he grinned. "For you and me, love, are going to open the sealed gates of the Death Realm."

She couldn't speak as he murmured ancient spells and called forth spirits that Hyrule hadn't seen in hundreds of years. For what seemed like hours he worked powerful magic as Nabooru looked on, rooted to the ground.

Finally, he turned to her and motioned for her to join him next to the altar. "To open the Hellgates," he said to her quietly, "one must be able to tap into powers unimaginable by the normal being. However, it is still not possible without the final touch, the final key." He brought her face close to his. "A willing sacrifice."

She couldn't breath, terrified beyond any fear that she had ever felt.

"The sacrifice does not go to Heaven, Sanctuary, or even Hell when they die. Their souls simply cease to exist, and their bodies rot forever on this altar." Sever laughed. "Are you willing to do this for me, Nabooru?"

She stood frozen in place.

"Do you love me?" growled Sever dangerously.

A pause followed. "I do," she whispered.

His eyes sparkled. "And are you willing to make this sacrifice for me?"

Her face glistened with tears. "I am."

"Take off your clothes," Sever snapped. "You must die as you were born."

Nabooru obeyed and, though in the middle of the desert, she shivered uncontrollably. She felt like a helpless vessel open to all the spirits of the wasteland as her uniform dropped to her feet.

Sever took the blade from the table and handed it to her. "Get up on the altar, and lay on your back."

Slowly, Nabooru crawled up onto the slab and laid down. She drew in a breath as her bare back touched the cold stone.

"Do you make this sacrifice willingly, knowing that you will be responsible for unleashing the dark spirits of Hell on the land of Hyrule?"

She sobbed. "I do," she said so faintly that even Sever barely caught it. But the ancient gods heard her words very clearly.

"Then take the blade in your hands, Nabooru, and finish the ritual."

Her trembling fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword, and she lay there, naked and abandoned on the cold altar, her heart pounding in fear for several lonely minutes. Finally, she closed her eyes. "Goddesses help me," she whispered, and plunged the blade straight into her beating heart.

……………………………..

Far, far away, in the blessed realm of Heaven, Nabooru's prayer had moved the goddesses. But they had more important things to worry about.

"We cannot allow this to happen," said Leen. "We must do something!"

"We have never been able to touch the creatures of Hell," Farore reminded her. "The fact that they are now able to roam Hyrule freely does not change anything."

"So we are going to allow the wretches to crawl over our realm? What is needed to stop them?" Din turned to Nayru, the wisest of the goddesses.

"A gathering," she said simply. "A gathering of realms."


	8. Hellspawn

"Well, well," chuckled the pirate captain. "Unless I'm gravely mistaken, that would be Rift tied up and helpless at the end of my blade." He pulled the gag from Rift's mouth.

"Rift, eh?" said the cloaked veteran, looking around. "Would you be kind enough to point him out?"

The captain roared with laughter. "Haven't lost your sense of humor, mate. Unfortunately, you haven't lost your knack of hanging around lessors, either." He motioned to one of the elves. "Kill him."

Without warning, Kryn leapt out from beneath the bed and put his blade up to the throat of the pirate captain. "Call them off," he threatened. "Take the rest of your scum and get back to your ship. I never want to see your ugly faces again."

The pirates tensed, but they weren't going to act without command.

"You heard the boy, you mangy vermin!" roared the captain. "We've got most of the plunder, and this dog's death isn't worth your captain's life!"

The elves scrambled to do their captain's bidding. Kryn kept his sword pressed up against the captain's throat. If he knew one thing about pirates, it was that they were not to be trusted. Slowly, he disarmed the captain and untied Fan, who quickly proceeded to free Rift from his bindings.

"Good work, mate," said Rift. "I believe I owe you one."

Suddenly, a shout reached their ears from the deck, where most of the pirates were preparing to board their ship.

"Captain! She's going down!"

The captain glanced at Kryn, who was momentarily distracted. In an instant he was off, sprinting into the hallway and up the stairs.

"After him!" yelled Rift as he snatched his fallen sword and trailed the captain, Kryn and Fan at his heels. When they reached the deck, they found the captain staring at the empty waters where his ship once floated.

"Where is she?" he asked stupidly. The captain didn't notice Rift sneaking up beside him.

"Bad luck, mate," chuckled the cloaked veteran. Without warning his blade flashed and the captain crumpled, dead. Relief poured through Rift. To sink a ship such as that in so short a time, one would need scores of canons firing at her from all sides. Unless, of course, the attackers were…

"Zora!" Scores of the fish-like creatures swung aboard and flung themselves at the dumbstruck pirates with their deadly spears and javelins.

"What are you waiting for, mate?" Rift shouted to Kryn. "We're saved!" The cloaked veteran leapt into the melee.

Kryn looked at Fan, smiled, and charged into battle. She watched him go. Perhaps there was more to this jerk than she had first thought.

It didn't take long for the scuffle to die out. Scores of elves lay dead upon the deck, without a single Zora casualty. The rest of the pirates had dropped their weapons and surrendered.

A particularly tough-looking Zora made his way over to where Rift and Kryn stood, sheathing their blades. He had stern dark eyes and tattoos covered his entire body. "Not elves," he said, looking the men up and down. "Who are you?"

"We were aboard this ship when the pirates boarded, mate." Rift kept his hand on the hilt of his sword in case this Zora had a hard time believing his story. "We managed to get a few plus the captain, but we aren't real sailors or warriors. Out of the approximate fivescore of those who set out, we're the only ones left."

"Check below!" instructed the Zora. "We'll see if you're telling the truth."

A few minutes later the Zora scouts returned to the deck. "Empty, Mik. There's no one down there."

The head Zora turned back to Rift. "Forgive me for being apprehensive, my friend. I regret the loss of so many fine men and women. I am Mikaku, son of Mikau, from the realm of Termina."

"Well met, Mikaku. I am Rift, this is Kryn, and the lovely lady is Fan." Rift bowed elegantly. "I thank you for your concern and more importantly your help. I believe Termina is just a short ways east, eh?"

"Aye, that's right. You've been there before?"

"Many times, mate. Often to hear your father play."

Mikaku was shocked. "You knew Mikau?"

"We were good friends for quite a while."

The Zora looked down. "I never knew him. He was killed by pirates before I had even hatched." He raised his chin. "That is why I do everything in my power to keep these waters safe from the vermin!" He turned to one of his officers. "Knock them out with the butts of your weapons, and do it as they sleep." The Zora saluted went to do Mikaku's bidding.

"Do what as they sleep?" asked Kryn, knowing yet not accepting the answer.

Mikaku stared at him. "A quick slit in the throat, Kryn. In my opinion, too painless for the bastards."

Fan gasped, and Kryn narrowed his eyebrows.

"A life for a life, my friends," Mikaku continued firmly. "Mikau was loved by many."

……………………………..

"And you let her go?"

"Fado was there," sobbed Sira. "I had no idea that this… that he…" She couldn't finish, for she burst into a fresh set of tears. Lankin immediately regretted his harsh words, and put his arm around the shuddering elf for comfort.

"Don't fret, Sira," he said softly. "I'm sure your husband is fine. I'll get a party together and search for him as soon as I can."

"No!" she cried. "I will not let my weakness put your life in danger. If Fado cannot get back here by himself, it is too late to go out and look for him."

Lankin had indeed been thinking the very same thing, but he dared not voice his opinion lest it offend the already miserable elf. "Are you absolutely sure, miss?" he asked quietly.

She had to fight every urge in her body in order give a single, sad nod.

Zega, silent up until now, stepped forward. "Perhaps we should strengthen the defenses at the gate, Lankin."

The Corlander raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Nabooru was obviously who this spirit was after. Now that it has her, I'm sure there is something terrible on the horizon. Prepare yourself, mate, we're in for a rough ride."

Zega's words made a lot of sense to Lankin, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

……………………………..

"We are free!" she cried into the desert. "My time begins!"

Antia stood gazing out over the vast sea of sand with her notorious maddened eyes, feeling the warm sun upon her tan skin, the fresh air filling her nostrils once again. "One day," she whispered. "One more day, and I will march at the head of my army to accomplish what I once came so close to achieving."

She took her scythe in her hands.

And she laughed.

……………………………..

Nearly two hundred warriors stood at the desert gate, standing alert and attentive as they had been all morning. Sira had returned to Hyrule Castle, and now Zega, Lankin, Lord Dayon, Kafei, Redaya, and Link manned the gate.

"What do you think we're watching for?" muttered Lankin to Kafei atop the stone tower.

The Terminian mayor shrugged. "Your guess is as good as my own, mate. I have a feeling we'll know when it shows up, though."

Lankin nodded in agreement.

Queen Redaya made her way over to Link, who sat upon a crate sharpening the Master Sword. "Give the order to arm, King," she said airily. "Scores march towards the gate as we speak. No more than ten minutes before they arrive."

"Goddesses bless the hearing of elves," commented Link, narrowing his eyes. "Scores of what? Leevers don't march."

"Impossible to tell."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," he said grimly. Getting to his feet, he turned and faced the gathered warriors. "Steel yourselves, soldiers! The enemy approaches from the desert, though I do not know what they are or how many they have. Stay wary now!"

A loud clanking of weapons and armor followed suit, and soon two hundred Hylian and Terminian soldiers stood fully armed in the hot desert sun. A score of archers lined the tower, bows at the ready. Queen Redaya stood alone on the very top of the turret, squinting her eyes out into the blowing sands of the desert for some sign of the foe.

She tensed. "Link! An army on the horizon!"

"An army?" demanded the king. "Where in Din's domain could an army have come from?"

No one had an answer for him.

"Number, Queen?" shouted Kafei. "And what are they?"

Redaya strained her eyes. "Goddesses," she breathed. "Thousands!"

Link stayed calm. There was time for questions later. With cat-like agility, he swung up the ladder and bounded to where Redaya stood on the gate's tower. "What are they, Queen?"

She was pale, her eyes wide in fearful shock.

Link grabbed her roughly and shook her. "Hold together, Redaya! We need you!" She looked over at him, horror still plastered upon her thin face. "What are they?" he prodded.

"By the teeth of Hell, Link," she stuttered. "They are the dead!"

……………………………..

There was not a warrior in the horde who was not laughing with the sheer glee of feeling the sun on their backs, of holding their weapons in their hands, as they attacked that day. Somehow the fortress had been warned and therefor well prepared for their force, but Queen Antia didn't worry about it too much. A few less soldiers, that was all it meant. So many were at her disposal that it hardly mattered.

Accursed elves released sheets of arrows down upon the horde, but nothing could stop them from leaping upon the gate, blades clenched between their grinning yellow teeth, and scurrying for the top. The first score of attackers that reached the tower were sent straight back down by heavily armed Hylian soldiers who awaited them tensely. But as more and more Hellspawn scrambled up the gate, they began to overtake the soldiers and breach the wall.

Every time one of her warriors died, Antia wondered what happened to his soul. Sever had never told her what happened to returning Hellspawn who were slain a second time, and a great curiosity filled her whenever one of her men fell.

An hour of ferocious warfare dragged on, the attacking army slowly getting more and more soldiers over the wall to engage in battle with the waiting defenders. Finally the last Hylian upon the tower fell, and Hellspawn poured over the wall in massive numbers.

Even as he struggled to take down attacker after attacker, Link's eyes widened in fear and astonishment as the enemy crawled over the wall. There was no end to them!

His saber stained with the blood of a dozen defenders, Antia's brother Dak charged through the melee until he reached the large lever used to open the gate. With little effort the powerful Gerudo shoved the lever all the way down to the sandy floor. Slowly the gate lifted, and hundreds of eager Hellspawn rushed in. A few of his comrades had been crushed to death between the metal grate and the turret wall as the gate opened, but Dak could care less. He laughed madly and lunged into battle once again.

Hylians, Gorons, Gerudo, and Zoras littered the ground. Hyrulean soldiers were falling like flies and only a fourth of the original force remained, while the Hellspawns' numbers didn't seem to be decreasing at all. For every foe he downed Link found himself facing three more, and he knew what he had to do.

"Retreat!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hyruleans fall back!"

Kafei and a few other veterans caught his voice amidst the horrid sounds of battle and echoed it. Soon the defenders were charging as quickly as possible for the stables, desperately trying to break through the thick of the eager Hellspawn for any chance of survival. Not one Hyrulean thought even for a moment about the safety of his realm or his friends. It was simply a mad dash for a steed to escape upon; those that successfully retreated were rewarded with the gift of life, and those that were unfortunate enough to be left when all the stallions were taken were slain. Link and Lord Dayon remained to the last, fighting bitterly for their lives.

Link hastily cast Din's Fire upon the blood-stained ground and whipped out the longshot. As a score of Hellspawn screamed and went up in flames around him, the Hylian King fired the gattling device at a wooden plank on the fortress wall high above the battlefield. As he shot up over the warriors he yelled fleetingly to Dayon. "Get them to the castle!"

The Goron Lord nodded and curled up into a spiky ball. In a cloud of smoke he was off, tearing through the horde in the direction of Hyrule Field.

The maddened Hellspawn slew the last of the defenders far below Link. He was the only Hylian remaining at the fortress, and he peered down at the massive army assembled below him. A few spotted him and fired arrows up at him, but none reached high enough.

"Who are you?" he shouted down at the horde. "And from where do you come?"

It was the voice of a woman that reached his ears in reply. "We are the dead of Hyrule, come to reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

Link fought the urge to throw up. Thousands of zombies, returned from Hell to destroy his realm? "If you are dead, you should not be able to be killed," he muttered, hating these creatures. "Let's see if that's true." He snatched a bulky satchel from under his armor and pulled out a small bomb, about the size of his fist. The bag was full of them. A single tear trickled down the cheek of the Hero of Time, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Die, bastards," he hissed, and emptied the entire satchel of explosives upon the horde of Hellspawn.

……………………………..

"Mikaku, sir! There's been a tragedy in Hyrule, and Mayor Kafei has traveled there himself."

Mikaku stared at the officer. He had just strode into Zora Hall with Rift, Kryn, and Fan, and had planned to head straight to his room for a nap. "A tragedy?" he inquired tiredly.

"Lady Nabooru and the elf Fado have gone missing. Mayor Kafei says that Link suspects Raven is behind it."

"Fado?" he repeated. Mikaku hardly knew the Gerudo woman, but he had spoken with the elf many times. "Raven?"

The officer nodded. "Nabooru may have been what Raven was after, so whatever his plan is may go into effect."

"I see," said the tough Zora thoughtfully. "You're dismissed."

Rift chuckled. "Still as hectic as ever, this old place."

Mikaku glared at him. "As a matter of fact, this is the first oddity that has taken place in years."

"Aye, of course. Years."

Mikaku gave up. "You'll be coming with me to Clocktown. Keep up."

……………………………..

"Link!" cried Queen Zelda in alarm. "You startled me."

Link rushed down to her from the top of the spiraling staircase. "Zelda, there is no time. We are under attack!"

Her eyes widened. "Attack?"

Link grabbed her shoulders. "Hell has been opened, love. An army of undead charged upon Gerudo Fortress! We must prepare the defenses of each and every town in Hyrule, prepare them for war."

Zelda was still in a state of shock. "War? Undead?"

Link stared into her eyes. "Listen, Zelda. I was the last one at the battlefield. I did what I could, but our defenses were decimated. Only about twoscore managed to escape, and now they ride to this castle."

Zelda's eyes shimmered with tears. "Twoscore? How did you—"

Link cut her off. "The Wind of Farore, love, but that's not important. Please, raise the alarm and prepare all of Hyrule's defenses. I will ride out to meet the survivors and perhaps stall any pursuing men."

She wanted to argue, but Zelda knew her husband was right. She trusted him even over such an outrageous claim. "It will be as you say, my lord."

Without another word, Link sprinted out the Main Doors and into the warm summer day. He didn't know where he could find Epona, but he trusted her to stay safe. Instead, he took Zelda's white stallion from the stables and galloped out through the Market Town.

Link could tell that his wife was skeptical about the undead army, and he wasn't sure he believed it himself. Except for one thing.

He had seen him.

He had seen Ganondorf.


	9. Foul Trek

"That was him," growled the Gerudo Lord. "He was older than I remember, but that was the bastard who stood between me and glory." He slammed his fist down on the wooden table.

Antia already found herself despising the meddling Hero of Time. She had lost over two hundred soldiers in his rain of explosives. "Wait for the chance, Ganon, you'll see his throat ripped out soon enough."

They were seated at a long pine table in the Main Hall of the Desert Stronghold. To the delight of the horde, the fortress was filled with warm food, and they indulged themselves as they had been unable for many a hungry year.

Antia leaned back comfortably and gazed around at the Hellspawn captains seated around her. To her right was her brother Dak, silent as he ripped into a piece of meat, appearing to be concentrating only on the plate before him.

Beside Dak sat the Black Sorcerer Vlorack, similarly reserved. Recently the sorcerer had been a man of few words, only replying dully when spoken to. Antia suspected that there was something on his mind.

Always at the side of Vlorack was his quiet head captain Zacari. Though hundreds of year old, Zacari had the appearance of a pretty twenty-year-old Gerudo woman. Arguably the best thief in the history of Hyrule, Vlorack's faithful servant wore a plain brown shirt and light skirts. Durable leather boots covered her long slender legs and her hands were tucked into dirty black gloves.

Across from Zacari sat Orkah, a legendary Zora terrorist who was caught and killed in action some time after Queen Antia was slain. Orkah was as nasty and malicious a Zora as ever there was, skinny and grimy with profane and disturbing tattoos covering every inch of his body. He had crazy dark eyes and always upon a toothy grin upon his face. Orkah was one of the reasons for the chaos following Antia's death, infuriating Hylians with his many slaughters and bombings to the point where they eventually turned against the entire Zora race.

Beside Orkah was one of Antia's most trusted captains in life, a Gerudo swordswoman by the name of Arfan. Arfan wore the basic uniform of a Gerudo warrior, a small bit of black body paint on her face and stomach to establish her rank. She was a strong and swift warrior, able to overpower the typical soldier in a heartbeat with her catlike reflexes and curved scimitar. She was and always had been completely loyal to Antia her queen, following her and only her.

Directly across from Queen Antia sat the Great King of Evil Ganondorf, now greedily wolfing down his steaming meal. He had mysterious orange eyes and shoulder-length red hair. Ganondorf was what the Gerudos called a "Vessel". According to legend, through the power of the ancient gods Vessels were set apart not only in destiny but in appearance as well, having dark green skin and an unusually massive stature. Ganondorf stood a full head above everyone in the room. He despised the Hero of Time like no other, and had come closer to conquering Hyrule forever than even Queen Antia.

Next to the King of Evil was a Hylian assassin by the name of Locowin. An expert on stealth, poison, and virtually every means of gutless murder created, Locowin hardly ever spoke to anyone. During the Great Wars he had been hired by the Goron Lord to assassinate the King of Hyrule. The hardest assignment any assassin could ever be given, the mission was one that even Locowin barely accomplished. Caught while escaping and hung, the heartless assassin had cold blue eyes and a deadened expression that never seemed to change. Lightly clad, he always carried a long jagged dagger and a pouch of a deadly tricks and poisons.

The frightening pirate captain Dortheye sat on the assassin's right hand. Responsible for countless raids and losses including that of Quill's family and Lankin's right arm, Dortheye was as gruff and terrible a corsair as any. His status as Vlorack's right hand man and his unmatched brute strength had earned him a seat at Antia's table. In fact, Antia had her eye on the pirate captain not only for his skills on the battlefield, but for his aggressive touch in bed as well. He stood tall and scars covered his whole body. His dirty black hair was half hidden under a worn bandana, and two long sabers hung across his back.

Standing at the end of the table was a huge solid-black Goron. Foralin struck fear into the hearts of his friends and foes alike, though he had never spoken a word. His thick muscles were almost like armor, and dull red eyes never seemed to rest on one thing, darting around for any kind of victim. Bearing his gigantic battle-axe, Foralin had been known to decapitate multiple foes at once. When the black Goron had first come into Antia's service, she trusted him very little, as he could cause huge damage to her force with little effort. Her doubts had long since vanished, however, for Foralin had never hesitated to obey her orders silently, and had not once challenged her authority. Foralin was probably the most feared creature throughout the Hellspawn army, a near perfect image of fear and death.

"Where is the spirit?" muttered Dak impatiently. "What other obligations has he to fulfill?"

Antia silenced him with a glare. "Lord Sever will be here when it suits him, brother. It wouldn't be wise to rush him."

"Well it ain't wise for him to keep me waiting," he snapped.

"Stow it," warned Vlorack. "He's arrived."

The door swung open, halting any further bickering. Into the hall strode Sever, the Spirit of Hell and chaos' salvation. Still infesting the body of Raven, Sever looked nothing like a fallen god, instead a humble beggar on the streets of Kakariko. Nevertheless, a powerful fire burned in his eyes as they swept across the room. Every one of its occupants had stood when he arrived in respect. Casually he walked over to the table and took the empty chair beside Queen Antia. "Be seated," he said.

Instantly the Hellspawn captains obeyed, and Antia began to press the spirit with excited questions. "Where have you been? What shall be our next move?" She continued eagerly but Sever cut off by raising his hand.

"That will do, Queen. I am not the leader of this operation; I trust that you have a plan for attack."

Antia smiled. Indeed she did, and she was hoping Sever wouldn't take control. "Of course, my lord."

"There will be time for that later," he said. "You have done well thus far, all of you. But you must move quickly to conquer the area. Though he is greatly outnumbered, the Hero of Time will put up a fight, as you have seen firsthand. I will remain in this fortress after you depart, and from then on you will not see much of me."

A few of the captains were surprised at the news that Sever would not be marching with them. "Why don't you come along?" inquired Arfan.

"Hold your tongue!" hissed Antia, but Sever waved it off.

"Do not concern yourself with my reasoning," he said calmly. "Everything will become clear in time. Antia, come with me." He stood and headed for one of the chamber's side hallways.

The Queen immediately followed. Dak narrowed his eyes and began to rise, but Vlorack grasped his arm. "Let them be, she will live."

Reluctantly the warrior sank back into his chair.

Sever led Antia into a small storeroom at the end of the hallway. He smiled to himself. The other captains would hear her, but not be able to reach her. Without knowledge of what sort of pain she was enduring, they would be afraid. Perfect.

"Now Queen," he said quietly, "you have served me well, and I expect you will continue to do so."

Antia glared at him. "I know what you have to do, Lord. Get on with it."

Once again Sever was impressed with the queen.

"No pact is complete without a challenge," she continued, "we must prove who is stronger. I am not as stupid as you continue to show me you believe. While I wish it was not so, I am prepared to face what it is you can deliver."

Sever stared at her. "So be it," he said simply after a minute.

Without further warning, the queen leapt at Sever and whipped her fist towards his head. Quicker than the eye could follow, he ducked under the attack and plunged his booted foot into her gut with a powerful kick. She immediately fell to one knee and coughed up blood.

Slowly she got to her feet, and the Spirit placed one callused hand on her bare stomach. Their eyes met for one split second. Suddenly black power jolted through Antia's body, and a scream escaped her lips. Sever withdrew and she doubled over, gasping and twitching in a heap on the cold ground.

Sever grinned. "I thought you were prepared, Queen." He dropped to his knees and seized her belly once again. A second tortured scream echoed throughout the entire fortress, long and piercing. She writhed about on the floor, twisting and wailing in excruciating pain.

"It's an unwritten law," said Vlorack calmly to Dak, who was getting to his feet angrily. "She knew well what she had to do. Now stay yourself, as the God of the Black Gates welcomes not intruders."

"What's happening in there?" growled Dak menacingly. "What is he doing to my sister?"

"Do not worry. She will be fine."

Reluctantly, the powerful Gerudo slowly sat back down. "She'd better be. For his sake."

……………………………..

To the great relief of King Link, Antia had sent only about twoscore Hellspawn after the fleeing survivors, close to the number they were chasing. Actual combat was not the purpose of these pursuers.

Link met Kafei and swung about on his white steed. "Get them to the castle, and make sure Zelda has the market cleared."

Kafei nodded and leaned forward, clutching onto the reigns of his own stallion. "And you?"

"These ratspawn have died once," growled Link. "They do not belong in this realm."

Kafei stared at him. "How do you plan to—"

"That's unimportant," interrupted Link, waving it off. "Now go, I will be right behind you."

He wasn't completely sure what the king had in mind, but Kafei knew Link well enough to realize his capabilities. No one in the known world was adept a fighter as the Hero of Time.

……………………………..

As the last survivors disappeared over the horizon, Link dismounted and drew his bow. A small bit of time elapsed before the Hellspawn came into sight, charging and screaming on horseback in a mad rush for blood.

"Halt!" came the order from somewhere in their ranks. A long dead Hylian captain stepped out from behind the front lines. What luck! The Hero of Time here, alone and lightly armed. His reward would be great. Sneering, he strode up to Link. "Where is your army now, oh great one?" he mocked. He took another step forward. "Perhaps they've abandoned you. Poor thing, all alone in your final hour." In his excitement he turned around to shout orders to his unit. It was the last mistake he ever made.

The captain's carcass hit the ground with a thick arrow buried in the back of his skull. Before most of the assembled Hellspawn knew what was happening, Link fired a powerful Light Arrow into the ground at their feet. The shaft exploded in brilliant white light, sending every present Hellspawn into a state of temporary blindness.

In an instant, Link flung himself into the thick of the confused warriors. So skilled was the Hero of Time that he could strike and whirl his blade in every direction while both his eyes were tightly closed. Detecting every single step or movement from each enemy, he danced around the cohort quietly, slaying warrior after warrior with only his ears to guide him.

"You are dead," he muttered darkly, again and again. "Stay out of my realm!"

The light had faded and the remaining Hellspawn were slowly regaining their sight. But it didn't matter – only about half a score had survived. Link laughed coldly at the expression on their faces. Horror mixed with puzzlement as they noticed the long, floppy bunny ears that were strapped around his head.

With the magical speed of the Bunny Hood added to his own incredible agility, Link shot into the small group of survivors. Desperately they whipped their weapons about. One lucky thrust barely caught Link in the side, but he didn't slow down. Within minutes, he was wiping his bloody sword off in the soft grass, forty mangled corpses scattered about his feet.

Zelda's stallion trotted up to him, and with a little difficulty due to his wound, he swung onto the saddle. Taking one last look at the carnage, he spoke quietly. "You will pay for staining my soil with your filthy blood, Ganon."

He dug his boots into the steed's side and galloped off.

……………………………..

Antia wasn't surprised to find Sever missing when she awoke the next morning. The terrible pain she had endured at his hands was enough to keep her away from his bed, and she had slept alone with Captain Arfan and three Hellspawn standing watch by her door.

She was up and dressing when Vlorack stepped into the room with the news of Sever's absence. She shrugged it off; they didn't really need the spirit now. He had served his purpose in setting them free, now Antia could handle the rest.

She assembled the council once again and informed them of the battle plan. Antia would leave Foralin, Dak, and two thousand others to hold the fortress, and take the remaining eight thousand herself. Link would expect a straight assault on Hyrule, but she could easily outsmart him. She would leave Hyrule perfectly in tact, and instead merely cut through the far western corner and into Termina. She knew Termina would have to fall before she ever truly conquered Hyrule, so she made that her first target. Once they reached and claimed Clocktown, she would split her forces into three units and send them north, west, and south. Even divided she easily outnumbered the Terminians, and by sending two thousand warriors into Southern Swamp, Great Bay, and Snowfall, she could seize Termina by the throat and choke it into submission before anyone in Hyrule knew she was there.

Antia gave the order for eight thousand Hellspawn to pack and prepare for war. Eagerly they obeyed – they would depart at sundown.

……………………………..

"Rotten maggots," muttered Rift under his breath. Reluctantly, he stumbled into the dark cell in the undergrounds of Clocktown and plopped down next to Kryn and Fan. "Hellsteeth, what's being accomplished?"

"For the thousandth time, it isn't a punishment," sighed Mikaku. "There's been some kind of disaster in Hyrule, and we can't afford to have you three running around at the moment. I assure you there will be enough food and water."

"We could be not running around in a comfortable bed in the Inn," grumbled the cloaked veteran.

"In the absence of the mayor, it is the head captain's responsibility to deal with you, and he decided to put you here. It will only be for a short time." Mikaku twisted the key in the lock and handed them to the Hylian jailer.

As he walked away, Rift whispered to his comrades. "I hope they fall dead, every last one of them."

Mikaku whipped back around and glared at him.

"Didn't mean it, mate, I didn't mean it."

……………………………..

"Goddesses know what would happen if they did attack," muttered Lankin darkly. He and about thirty others, including his one son Sako, waited outside Lake Hylia tensely for any signs of the enemy. Pakomi Village had for the most part been evacuated, and now Lankin and the others planned on distracting the Hellspawn and draw them away from the lakeside town in case of any offensive. A desperate plan, but it was all that Link had.

Lankin knew, however, that with anyone but Link sitting upon the Royal Throne, Hyrule would certainly fall. Evacuating Pakomi may have required a dangerous and vulnerable march through the middle of Hyrule Field, but luckily Link knew his realm like the back of his hand. Diving squads from Zora's domain had reopened an old underground waterway to the lake, and carried a score of Blue Tunics from storage to the villagers of Pakomi. Twenty at a time, villagers slipped on the magical clothing, which allowed them to breathe under the waves, and followed the Zora guides back to the safety of their aquatic kingdom through the forgotten tunnel. They would be much safer in Zora's Domain, behind the enchanted waterfall barrier, than they ever would have in Pakomi. Queen Ruto was more than happy to accommodate the friendly villagers, especially Lankin's mother Corill, who could cook a delicious meal out of practically anything.

Lankin was grateful to Link for concentrating on the lives of Hyrule's people before anything else. He stopped himself from thinking about how they would survive without the heaven-sent king.

……………………………..

Antia's army moved quickly. Much to her relief and satisfaction, her men were more than willing to march to war after such a long rest. Being as experienced a general as she was, the queen knew that her success relied greatly on the morale and attitude of her soldiers. It was a little past noon and they were entering the mountain pass into Termina.

Two horses pulled the small chariot from which she gazed over her forces. Ganondorf and Vlorack sat beside her, while the rest of her captains marched with the army.

"We should reach Termina before nightfall, set up camp, and from there aim straight for the capital."

Ganondorf grinned toothily. "Attack upon night tomorrow?"

Antia nodded. "While the town sleeps."

"It does not satisfy as much as the blood of the king on my blade," said the Vessel, "but it will do."

Without warning, the queen twisted around and slammed her fist into the side of his skull. He grunted, but quickly raised his defenses. Antia took little heed, attacking with unworldly quickness so that even the Great King of Evil could not hold her off for long. She seized his throat and buried her knee in his stomach.

"The Hero of Time is mine, and mine alone," the queen hissed in his ear. "You will burn forever in the fiery chasms if you so much as lay a hand on him. Do you understand?"

Ganondorf gasped for air. Disgusted she forcefully shoved him backward off the moving chariot and fell back into her seat. Vlorack dared not even think a wrong against her, lest the queen's unpredictable temper target him next.

Holding his throat, Ganondorf glared up at Antia with loathing as scores of Hellspawn marched past him. He felt a strong grip close around his arm and pull him to his feet. Glancing over briefly he was met with the jagged grin of Orkah. "Nasty liddle temper she got 'erself, eh mate?"

The Vessel threw Orkah off him roughly. "Open your stupid mug again," he snarled dangerously. "Just one more time."

Orkah fell back and joined the march, grumbling. Perhaps his mug was stupid, but he most certainly was not.

Ganondorf pushed the grimy Zora out of his mind and looked back to the chariot, now rolling along in the distance. He was startled, and, though he would never admit it, somewhat afraid to find the Queen of Chaos staring back at him. "I have a score to settle with the king," he muttered to himself. "It wouldn't be wise to stand in my way."

Antia leaned her head back and laughed to the sky. Ganondorf froze. Had she heard him?

No, that couldn't be it. He was much too far away for that. Her gleeful cry was purely coincidental.

_I have heard the whispers of the ancient gods in their heavens all my life. The distance between us is nothing._

Ganondorf stared at Antia, disbelieving, his mouth wide open where it had dropped. She grinned back at him.

_It would be wise to step down, you say? Well I have some words of wisdom for you as well, Dragmire. Watch your back._

He narrowed his eyes and scowled. She'd heard him from hundreds of paces away, and formed words inside his head – what in hell was she?

She laughed again.

……………………………..

"By the blessed mothers in heaven," whispered Lankin. They were the first words able to come out of any one of his party since Antia's horde came into sight. Thousands upon thousands of fully armed warriors marched through the western corner of Hyrule, all grinning in cold anticipation. Gerudo Fortress was the weapons' capital of the realm, and the Hellspawn had no problems arming themselves upon its overtaking.

Lankin leaned over and spoke softly to his son Sako. "Go now and warn the castle. Stay wide now, and be careful. Tell the king everything you've seen."

"Of course, Father," nodded Sako, "but what will you do?"

"The rest of the men will stay in the village. If the maggots head for our homes, they will not take them without resistance. I myself must head underground."

"Underground?"

"If I travel southeast into the forest, I will reach the underground caverns sometime in the night. Riding without stopping through the night, I should come above ground directly in Clocktown, for I'm sure that is the Hellrats' destination. I must warn the capital."

Sako was skeptical. "The success of your plan depends heavily upon whether the enemy rests upon nightfall. If they continue the march and reach Termina before you, your presence will not aid their cause."

Lankin nodded grimly. "Then pray that they don't. And hope."

"It will also be dangerous. Goddesses know how Clocktown will defend against that!"

The Corland veteran didn't answer. Instead he turned to his men. "To the village! We will protect our homes or die defending them." Turning back to his son, he smiled. Would he ever see the boy again? Man, he corrected himself. His son was a man now. "Be careful, Sako."

"And you, Father."


	10. The Seeds Of Hope

It was shortly before nightfall when Sako arrived at Hyrule Castle. "Link!" he panted upon stumbling through the Main Hall. "I need to see the king!"

Mayor Kafei intercepted him in the corridor, grasping his shoulders. "What is it, boy?"

Sako poured out the information. "They march for Termina as we speak!" he finished.

His eyes wide in dawning fear, Kafei's grip on the young man tightened, his knuckles white. "Hellsteeth," he breathed. "Termina?"

Sako swallowed, nodding.

Kafei was an old veteran, experienced and hardened by many struggles and fights over the years. As difficult as it was to stay calm upon receiving word of an invasion on his own realm while he was away, the shaken mayor pulled himself together. "Link is away from the castle. He departed for Kokiri Forest earlier today. Zega and the elven queen accompanied him."

"Why the forest?"

Kafei was silent for a moment before responding. "To find answers," he said simply, "that we may perhaps survive this."

……………………………..

Queen Redaya moved through the trees like a cat, gracefully gliding around branches and over the forest floor as if it were nothing. Link followed closely behind and Zega trailed only a few paces. Before the long the three silent comrades emerged into the dream-like meadow of the Great Deku Tree. Redaya drew in a breath and gazed about her in wonder.

Warm dew had settled into the glade, and the night sky was shrouded by a magnificent gray mist. Beautiful trees, carved by the hand of the goddesses, towered proudly on every side of the meadow. Shimmering fairies darted here and there through the leaves and branches, leaving trails of sparkling golden lights that floated to the ground like gentle rain.

And then there was the Tree itself. In the eleven years since Link had planted his seeds in the soft grass, the Great Deku had sprung up into the size and wisdom of his predecessor, who had mysteriously faded away into the earth beyond any moral's vision or even comprehension. Link had only visited the Deku Tree a few times in the years of his life, as the elves and their forest were secluded even from the King of Hyrule, one who had dwelt with them for ten years. Ten years were nothing in the eyes of an elf, and when his best friend Saria fell out of the forest, Link was nearly forgotten among all Kokiri. He was granted entrance to the woods when it was necessary, but it was as the King of Hyrule, nothing else. He may have been a friend once, but seasons pass and the Goddess of Time constantly reshapes the face of the land.

The Deku Tree stretched his majestic boughs far higher than any of his fellows, and slept in the middle of the enchanted glade as tiny fairies lit up his swaying leaves and branches. Redaya could hear a low yet powerful melody echoing about the meadow.

"It is the music of the creator goddesses," Link whispered. "Here, their song can be heard more clearly than anywhere in the realm."

Redaya couldn't peel her shimmering sapphire eyes away from the wondrous Tree. Never before in her long life had she seen such magnificent beauty, and she had lived in the forests of Syfort for over seven hundred years. She was moved to tears.

Beside her, Zega similarly fought back tears, but it was for a much different reason. He had heard this song before – she had sung it to him while he slept.

Link knelt and bowed his head. "Great Deku Tree, Deity of the Wood, Lord of the Kokiri, Guardian of Fairies, Weaver of Song."

The Deku Tree spoke, and Redaya was struck with the power and enchantments in his deep voice. "Link, King of Hyrule, Hero of Time, Bane of the Triforce, Blademaster: rise. I bid you welcome to my forest." Link stood up and gazed at the Tree as he continued speaking. "Redaya, Queen of Elves, and Zega, Prince of Heaven. Feel at home in my meadow."

Link glanced over at Zega. Prince of Heaven? The Gerudo swordsman stood speechless, staring at the Tree.

The king turned back to the Great Deku. "I come bringing terrible news. The Hellgates have somehow been opened, and as we speak thousands of undead soldiers march upon our realm."

"That is enough, King of Hyrule," the Tree silenced him. "I know well what has happened in the desert."

"Then you know more than us," replied Link. "How has this occurred? What must we do to counter it?"

The Tree sighed, and the woods swayed as one. "Questions, questions. Have you not thought to ask the one called Zega?"

The Gerudo worked up his courage. He had stood in the presence of creatures far more powerful than this Tree. But the melody… the melody touched him deeper than the forest's enchantments ever could. He swallowed his emotions and stepped forward.

"They…" he started, "they do not know where I was. I haven't told them."

The Tree raised his giant dark eyebrows. "Because you promised her. When will the blessed one allow it?"

The song grew stronger. There was silence as Zega and his two companions listened.

"She says she loves you," said the Deku Tree, softly. "She wants to be with you."

Link and Redaya exchanged a confused glance, but neither of them interrupted.

"She says you must follow your destiny."

Zega was unable to contain his misery any longer. He fell to his knees, gasping for air as salty tears splattered to the moist grass of the meadow. "I shouldn't have come back," he cried. "I shouldn't have left her!"

There was no noise but the sobs of the Gerudo.

Link stepped forward as Redaya knelt down to comfort Zega. "The goddesses spoke to me in a dream. They told me to come to you, and to bring him with me. Why did they say this?"

"The creator goddesses know much more than anyone on this world, save perhaps two. I do not know what it is they plan."

"Save… two?" Redaya helped Zega to his feet.

"Yes, lovely queen, save two." The Deku Tree let out a great deep breath, and once again the treetops swayed. Golden sparkles drifted to the ground, and Redaya found herself fighting an enchanted sleep. "Across the face of this land there are many beings that exceed the abilities and potential of ordinary mortals. On the lower levels, such creatures exist as the rare Skull Children and Gerudo Vessels. Above them are the Great Fairies, mystical and immortal but forever confined to their small fountains."

Link and his comrades listened closely. Who were the two beings the Deku Tree spoke of?

"Next in the chain are the Elemental Deities. I am one of these, as are the seven sages and the Zora Lord Jabu-Jabu."

"Jabu-Jabu?" Link cut in. "He was slain during Ganondorf's reign!"

The Tree chuckled, sending chills up Link's spine. "You are above us on the chain, my little friend, but your realm is that of mortals. You do not know everything about Hyrule. Hyrule has many secrets, locked away for hundreds of years beyond the knowledge of even yourself."

Link was shocked at the news that not only was he higher up on the chain than the Great Deku Tree, but that the Water Deity lived. "Where is he then? Where is Jabu-Jabu?"

"Your paths will cross again, this I have seen."

Link wasn't satisfied, but he let the Tree continue.

"Also on your level is the Great King of Evil. You defeated him once only with the help of the seven sages; do not underestimate him when you meet again."

"I will… meet him again?"

"Yes, Hero. You must overwhelm him a second time, or your realm is surely lost."

"At least there's no more at stake," muttered Link dryly.

The Deku Tree took no heed to the king's grave remark. "Directly following yourself are those in the heavens themselves. The creator goddesses fall under this category, as do the four giants that hold dominion over Termina. They can watch and alter the events in this world, but even they are not almighty. There are those even more powerful."

"The ancient gods." Link glanced over at Zega, who had spoken.

"Yes, Prince, the ancient gods. They hold power over everything, every being in existence. Those who even look upon the face of one of them are transformed into magical creatures, equal in might to myself."

"Have you seen one of them?"

"I, myself, have not. But the Tree from which my seed fell came from another tree, who came from one before, and so on. The original Deku Tree, born thousands of years ago, was once a normal Kokiri elf. Perhaps, if he had not come across the Ancient God of Forest, he would still be alive today. But as it was, he had a more important role to play, and instead rests forever beside his brothers."

The three companions were silent for a moment. Finally, Zega spoke. "You mentioned two in this world who stand above any others. That know what the goddesses know. Who is this you speak of?"

"Ask your king," answered the Tree slowly. "He knows one of them quite well."

Zega turned to Link, but Link only shrugged.

"You have seen him recently."

It began to dawn on Link.

"The Fallen God of Life and Happiness."

"The salesman," said Link, slowly. "The mask salesman from the old shop."

Zega could have sworn the Deku Tree smiled with his dark eyebrows alone. "Yes, Hero. When he was an ancient god he was called Nyre. Now he simply goes by the Happy Mask Salesman, though only a select few have spoken with him long enough to find out even that. His abilities on this world are matched by only one, just recently claiming a body worthy of his power."

This was followed by another moment's silence. "The spirit in my brother," whispered Zega finally.

"The Ancient God of Suffering and Death, Sever. Only if Nyre can draw more power from the life in this land than Sever can draw death can the latter be defeated. That is why the evil lord has resurrected the Queen of Chaos and her armies. He does not care whether she prevails. He only wants suffering, and war is the most convenient way he can get it."

Link struggled to take it all in. "Queen of Chaos?"

"Antia of the Gerudo. Fate chose her long ago and her first attempt at domination failed."

Link had studied endlessly the scrolls and archives of Hyrule Castle, and knew very well the story of Queen Antia, the legendary Hylian King Sonefor, and his son Prince Zenk. "And Antia? Where would she stand against myself in the chain?"

The Tree stared at him gravely. "I do now know, Hero. She has yet to show her true potential."

"There are only a few other things I wish to know," said the king. "What must we do to survive this?"

"Counter Hell," prodded the Tree. "Gather the realms."

It was Redaya who found the answer first. "Open Sanctuary."

Both Link and Zega turned to stare at her. "Sanctuary?"

"Very wise, Queen," the Great Deku smiled again. "Yes, that is the only way."

"Then we must find Nyre," realized Link. "He is the only one aside from Sever that can perform such a task, as a fallen ancient god. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Will the elves march at our side?"

"No."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Do you think Sever will settle for the flatlands? He will storm the forest, raze the village, and burn the trees to the ground before you can lift your defenses. And you know better than I that you have not the power to protect yourself from him, let alone the entire forest. For a long time the Kokiri were safe under the protection of your father's boughs. Both those times are over. The woods are as vulnerable as the rest of Hyrule."

"Perhaps they are, Hero," responded the Deku Tree. "But I will not expose my innocent children to bloody warfare."

"You will expose them to massacre then," laughed the king dryly. "Times are changing, and your children are far from innocent."

"They will not fight. War taints souls."

"They will be slaughtered!"

"They will not fight."

Link took a deep breath, fighting desperation. "I long considered you a friend, Great Tree. And I wished it would not come to this." He took a few steps forward and slowly pulled out the soft blue Ocarina of Time from underneath the folds of his royal purple cloak. "But we need your children."

He put the tiny instrument to his lips. Even the divine melody quieted as the entire forest seemed to listen to the Hero of Time. The first enchanted note drifted to the ears of his audience, followed by another.

The Deku Tree recognized the rune before the third note. It was the song of the Green Sage. She had played it for the Tree through the Sacred Realm while he was just sapling, every day, nurturing, feeding him with knowledge and love. It was because of her that he had become what he was. His… mother.

No one even noticed when Link pulled the ocarina away from his mouth. The enchanted trees had picked up the song, echoing it throughout the forest so that the woods rang with its power. "Saria!" Link called into the shrouded gray sky. "Green Sage, join us on this day! Make your presence known, bless us with your beauty!"

For the first time, the Great Deku was struck speechless. Even the Tree, the Deity of the Wood, had not foreseen contact with the Green Sage. Would she really come? Here, to the Tree's meadow?

The melody went completely silent, and Link smiled. "She is with us."

"It has been awhile, Link. It fills me with joy just to hear you voice again."

"And yours, Saria. And yours."

The Deku Tree attempted to speak, but found he couldn't. There was another force here. Something the Tree knew, yet somehow beyond any power that he could comprehend.

"Relax, Great One," soothed the calm voice of Saria. "You are in the presence of only friends. But there is something you must do."

Zega and Redaya felt Saria's presence and power, though not to the extent of the Deku Tree or Link. They didn't interrupt, but instead stared out into the misty sky as if the Green Sage rested there upon the shaded clouds.

Saria continued to the Tree. "I thank you for sharing your vast knowledge with my friend Link. In the eighteen years since he left the forest of your fathers, he has shown nothing but care and complete respect for the trees. Now he implores your aid and seeks the skills of the elves, and you deny him. Why?"

The Deku Tree could not answer.

"Peace, friend," said the soft voice of Saria, and a great calm fell over the meadow.

"If they leave the forest," said the Tree finally, "they will lose their immortality and pureness. Perhaps if we fought the invaders on our terms, under the enchanted canopy of our home, the Kokiri may not only be able to preserve their immortality, but their lives."

"If the Hero of Time does not stop the Spawns of Hell, no one will."

"I do not want to condemn my children to warfare," said the Deku Tree, but he was losing the firmness in his voice.

"We will condemn ourselves then," came a strong voice from the woods. The three companions whipped around. Standing on the edge of the meadow was a short, red-haired Kokiri warrior. He stood determined, looking every inch a cunning fighter and formidable opponent.

"Mido," breathed Link. "Thank you."

The elf strode into the meadow, flashing Link a brief grin before turning to the Great Tree. "This is our fate, and our decision," he stated firmly. "Let us fight."

"For the good of Hyrule," Link added.

"For the good of your children," finished Saria calmly. In the time she had spent in the Sacred Realm, her magic had increased threefold. Even across such distance, her enchantments held enough power to softly convince the Great Deku Tree to agree.

"Very well," sighed the Tree a final time. "The Kokiri will fight."

……………………………..

The echo of the stallion's clapping hooves rang across the long, dark tunnel. Lankin leaned forward and gripped the reins tighter, urging the tired brown steed on.

"Come on, mate," he whispered through gritted teeth into the horse's ear. "Only a few more hours now."

But he had run the poor stallion all evening and all through the night, and now, as outside the sun rose over the east horizon, the horse began to stumble. It came to a slower trot, and then nothing more than a staggering walk.

Lankin cursed into the empty tunnel. He dismounted the panting steed and patted its side. "I'll send someone back with water," he told it softly. "Hold out 'til then."

He set off down the tunnel in a steady run. This entire desperate survival attempt rested on the prayer that Antia and camped above ground the night before. If she didn't…

Lankin cleared the thought from his mind and quickened his pace.

……………………………..

Antia leaned back against the muddy bank of the Ikana River. The wet soil felt good on her bare back as she gazed up at the soft blue sky. It was a beautiful morning, and she was in no rush as she bathed in the river. Birds chirped from their perches upon the valley slopes, and a light breeze ruffled through the queen's golden hair.

She smiled. Someday, this entire realm would belong to her. Once it did, she could enjoy its magnificence forever. The sorcerer would provide her with immortality, and she would live for the rest of time in an earthly paradise. She had found a way to cheat the gods, living in Sanctuary while still in the mortal world.

Antia harbored no more evil than any other. The potential for such was present in every soul of Hyrule. Antia had merely embraced it. She was still mortal, and was still a woman. She appreciated beauty as much as anyone else, and was in no rush to march for the capital.

Cautiously, Arfan approached the river where Antia bathed. The young captain took her time before speaking; she knew better than anyone the unpredictable moods of her queen. "My lady?" she said slowly.

Fortunately, Antia did not anger or snap. "Arfan," she smiled, "my devoted captain. What news do you bring?"

"No news, my lady," replied Arfan, relieved. "The troops await your orders. I was merely wondering when it would be your wish to proceed."

The queen didn't answer for a moment. She closed her eyes and slid further into the cool water. "We made good time yesterday. By my reckoning we are only a four or five hour march from the city. The attack will be most effective after sunset, so there is no need to break camp until after midday." She lazily opened an eye to look up at Arfan. "Tell the army to relax and conserve energy, and I will come to them when it is time to depart."

Arfan knelt and bowed her head, orange hair spilling about her knees. "Yes, my lady." She stood to leave.

"You should join me, Arfan. It feels lovely."

"I… I have duties to attend to, my lady."

"Ah, of course. You are sure it is not because you feel a secret attraction to me?"

Arfan's face turned red. "Of course not!"

Antia feinted pain and sighed. "You are saying I'm not attractive."

"No, my lady, you are!" said Arfan quickly. "Your beauty… your beauty shames the goddesses!"

"Get out of my sight, before I punish you for your insult," hissed Antia, glaring dangerously at the groveling captain.

Arfan stood swiftly and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Arfan?"

The captain turned back to Antia nervously. "Yes, my lady?"

"Two soldiers have been staring at me from behind those shrubs to the south."

Arfan didn't look, but she trusted her queen's senses.

"They are beginning to annoy me," said the queen, sighing and closing her eyes again, "but I find that I am quite comfortable, and would prefer not to leave this spot. I would appreciate it if you could dispose of them on your way back to camp."

Arfan bowed again, smiling slightly in relief. "Anything, my lady." She got to her feet and strode off.

The two Hellspawn hadn't caught the conversation, but they could care less. Queen Antia hadn't moved, and the day was still young.

"You settle for watching, because you're too pathetic to ever actually win the touch of a woman." The companions spun around at the silky voice to see Captain Arfan standing behind them. "Well come here, I'll show you what it feels like."

They exchanged a nervous glance and took a few steps forward. Without warning, Arfan twisted in a blur and the hilts of two long daggers appeared protruding from both soldiers' hearts.

She roughly yanked out her knives and shoved the bodies of the two Hellspawn to the dirt before turning away in disgust. "Men," she muttered.


	11. Farore's Defenders

"There is nothing we can do, Kafei!" Link found himself shouting desperately at the blue-haired mayor in the middle of Hyrule Field. Zega had stayed in the forest on the wish of the Deku Tree. As Link and Redaya exited the woods upon sunrise, the elven queen had spotted Kafei and about one hundred others riding in the distance across the plains.

"If we catch the army, we can delay them and buy Lankin some time."

"It won't do any good if they didn't make camp, and if they did he won't need the extra time. You will lose your life and the lives of these men for nothing! I order you to go back to the castle. I will not allow you to commit futile suicide!"

Kafei was at his throat. "I swear no fealty to you, King. They march upon _my_ realm, and _my_ people. If I die, I will do it protecting them!"

"Kafei," reasoned Link. "Your realm needs you alive. Your people need you alive! They need you to stay strong, it's the only way they'll survive this."

"There is no way to survive this, Link," said Kafei, pale and grave. "Not when we fight the dead. Not when we are outnumbered thirty to one!"

"I have just returned from the Deku Tree's meadow," said Link. "There _is_ a way." He turned to Redaya. "Go to the castle and gather the captains. Tell them everything you know, and that I will return upon finding Nyre. I am placing Kafei in charge of Hyrule in my absence."

"You are leaving now?" inquired Redaya.

"Aye, our need for the god is quite urgent."

"Vittles?"

"I will manage."

Kafei wasn't giving up. "Do you expect me to abandon my realm?"

"No," Link said softly, turning back to the mayor. "I am expecting your people to."

Kafei's eyes grew wide. "Evacuate Termina?"

Link nodded. "You must gather all your forces in Hyrule Castle, and attempt to hold it until I return."

"And Clocktown?"

"The men in Clocktown must put up a fight worthy of the gods, while the rest of Termina flees east away from the Hellspawn's eye. Women and children in the city can escape through the underground tunnels."

Kafei hated the plan, but there weren't many options. "And how are my people to receive this order?"

Link paused, staring at him. "Send messenger birds from the castle to deliver the word to both Southern Swamp and Snowfall. I am riding to Great Bay myself, I will warn the Zoras. The safest thing for them is to travel west across the sea with myself. I'd have some trouble trying to sail alone."

Kafei narrowed his eyes. "My people better live through this," he said through gritted teeth.

Link bowed, relieved. "Thank you, Mayor."

"Shut up and be gone."

The king nodded silently and mounted Epona.

"Link?"

He turned back, and Kafei sighed. "Be careful."

……………………………..

Link had little intention of being careful. Termina meant almost as much to him as it meant to Kafei. He knew the only way to live and fight another day was to rid Termina of all civilians, but he wasn't going to let these Hellspawn off without some punishment from the Hero of Time.

The king was well aware that there wasn't much even he could do. The legendary Queen of Chaos, the merciless Black Sorcerer, the Great King of Evil; together, not even the Hero of Time could stand against them. All he could do was delay them, and he was hell bent on doing it.

As Epona carefully guided him through the far east regions of Termina, Link let his mind wander. What was Zega's secret? Who was the woman the Deku Tree had mentioned? The goddesses had clearly instructed Link to take the young Gerudo with him into the forest, and then he stayed there upon the wish of the wood. What was the reason behind that request?

And Nyre. Somehow, the fact that the mysterious mask salesman was something much more than he seemed didn't surprise Link in the least. But an ancient god? Maybe Nyre could answer all of the king's questions, if he was on such a heavenly level.

"Whoa, girl," said Link suddenly. Epona dug her hooves into the dirt and the Hylian dismounted. Getting down to his knees, he carefully felt the soil. "There were so many of them they marched over each others' footprints," he muttered to himself. "Now all that's left is churned dirt and mud." From the looks of things, he guessed that they had been through here earlier the evening before. If they camped for the night it would have been near Ikana River.

Link glanced up at the sun. It was almost directly above him in the sky; only an hour or so after midday. If he rode without stopping, he would be able to reach Clocktown at around sundown. Somewhere in between, however, was the eight thousand strong army of Queen Antia. Hero of Time he may have been, but he was only one man. He needed to avoid the Hellspawn at all costs until he reached the capital. But there was nothing in the king's bag of tricks that could help him fly over the horde. He would have to go the long way around.

Link swung back onto Epona. The detour would cost him at least a few hours, but it was necessary. He dug his heels into Epona's side and was off.

……………………………..

Kryn listened intently to the heated conversation outside the cell.

"Eight… thousand?" came the shaky voice of the Hylian jailer.

"Aye, eight thousand. All warriors, all undead, all headed for this city." The second voice was gruff and urgent. Kryn guessed the speaker was a middle-aged soldier.

"Then there is no time to lose," said the guard, clearly shaken. "Captain Draton is occupying the Mayor's house, I'll warn him and raise the alarm. Kafei must still be in Hyrule, blast him."

"Last I knew he was," came the reply.

The jailer glanced at the prisoners and tossed the second man the keys. "These few will fight for us, let them out." He rushed down the hall.

The second man came into view of the prisoners.

Rift grinned. "Hey there, matey, looks like we're free."

The man eyed him. "You a pirate?"

"To be perfectly honest, mate, I am. They call me Bloodeye Torturetooth, the scourge of the Great Sea!"

"I don't think real highly of liars, but I like your creativity," chuckled the man. You rogues are lucky that guard's so trustworthy." He twisted the key in the lock. "I'm Lankin, Captain of the Pakomi Guard. Now what's your real names?"

Kryn was relieved. They were getting out, despite Rift's antics. "I'm Kryn, and this is Rift and Fan. We're sailors from the far west. Apparently we were put down here for safekeeping, though it ain't my idea of hospitality."

"Nice to meet ya, mates, but I wish it were under better circumstances." Lankin narrowed his eyebrows and explained grimly. "Somethin' bad's happened and we're facing an army twenty times our size without so much as a proper leader."

"So we're all Wolfo meat," said Rift cheerfully.

Lankin stared at him "Who in hell are you?"

Rift gave his signature grin. "Bloodeye Torturetooth, scourge of the Great Sea."

"You better hope you can live up to that name when the fighting starts," said Lankin gravely, "cause your games ain't gonna help you out there."

Kryn sighed and glanced over at Fan. She looked as if she was fighting back fear, but he could see it in her eyes. "We'll make it out of this," he said, smiling reassuringly.

She couldn't answer, but he understood.

"Head up to the armory, now, and steel yourselves." Lankin drew his own sword and looked them each in the eyes. "Good luck, my new friends, I thank you for your service."

Kryn and Rift exchanged a glance. "Maybe we'll get lucky, and those web-footed worms will come to our rescue again."

Kryn laughed. "Come on, Bloodeye, we can't keep 'em waiting."

……………………………..

"Oh goddesses," Zelda whispered as she gazed out from the highest tower of Hyrule Castle. She could feel her husband riding farther and farther away with every passing second, all alone and without so much as a bite of bread to eat. She yearned to travel with him, and she knew she would be able to help. But he was much too far away now, and there was no way for her to catch up.

Her little daughter Yuka clung to her leg. "Where is Daddy?" she asked, looking up at her mother with shimmering blue eyes.

Zelda squatted down and brushed Yuka's hair out of her eyes. "Daddy will be away for a while, honey. Don't worry though, we'll throw a big feast when he comes home!"

Yuka giggled. "With apple pie?"

Zelda smiled at the young girl. "Of course, sweetie. There will be more apple pie than you could ever dream of."

Her daughter returned the smile. Zelda stood up and looked out the window again. She gasped and flung open the shutters. A great barn owl was perched on the ledge right outside her room, glaring at her with stern yellow eyes.

"Kaepora?" she said, disbelieving. Eleven years ago, the magnificent reincarnated sage was spotted soaring over Hyrule Field after Link defeated Ganon, and that was the last anyone ever saw of him. In that time, the queen had heard many an incredible tale about the help that the owl had provided her husband. He had described the sage to her, and there was no mistaking this bird.

"Mama?" shuddered Yuka at the queen's side.

"Hold my hand, Yuka, and don't be afraid. The big bird is a friend." Zelda grasped her daughter's small hand and looked to the owl. "Kaepora Gaebora, great sage of old. Why do you now come to me, and where have you been in these times of peace?"

The owl spoke, and Zelda felt the enchantment in his voice. "My Queen, the eternal Mistress of Beauty." Kaepora performed an elegant bow, spreading his great wings to their full majestic length. "What was your wish prior to my arrival?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "I wished…" she began.

"Do not tell me," the owl interrupted. "Tell yourself. For now it is yours to decide whether you truly want to join your husband."

"You can… take me to him?"

Kaepora nodded, slowly.

"Mama?" came the soft voice of Yuka. "Are you leaving?"

Zelda had already made up her mind. She knelt down to her daughter again. "Honey, there is something I need to do. Will you be strong while I am gone?"

The young girl nodded silently.

Zelda kissed her on the forehead lovingly. "I will be back before long, sweetie. I need you to tell Uncle Kafei that I have gone to join Daddy. Tell him to trust in me, and that I will do what I can for Termina."

"Yes, Mama," Yuka nodded again.

Zelda smiled. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mama."

The queen turned back to Kaepora. "I'm ready."

The great owl looked at her with his unfaltering gaze. "Your things?"

Zelda snatched a wooden stave from the bedside. Attached to the end was an azure crystal, sharpened and shimmering in the sunset's red glow. It was a Moon's Tear, and it held the power to channel her abilities and strengthen her magic. "My lord left with naught but a weapon for protection," she said in answer to the owl. "I will do the same."

"Then climb upon my back, sweet one, and we shall go to your husband."

Zelda carefully stepped out the open window onto the royal green ledge. Kaepora stooped down and the queen cautiously climbed up onto his back, clutching his brown neck feathers tightly.

"You are ready?"

"I am."

"Then we depart."

The huge owl flapped his mighty wings and alighted from the castle roof.

……………………………..

"How many have we total?"

"Three, perhaps four hundred," Terminian Captain Viscen answered.

Draton cursed. "And our enemy?"

It was Lankin that replied to the second query. "Over eight thousand."

Draton cursed again. "How in hell does Link expect us to hold the bastards off?"

No one answered him.

"The women and children have all evacuated from the city," said Viscen quietly. "There's nothing for it but to fight to the death defending our home."

Rift, Kryn, and Fan came up next to the three captains. "When are those lard-sucking dirt-faced maggots showing up?"

Lankin ignored Rift and turned to Fan in alarm. "What are you doing here, miss? You should have went underground with the rest of them."

"Please, sir," she swallowed, staring at the ground, "I am far away from home. My friends and family are gone. I'm in a strange land, and frankly there's not much for me to live for." Expect maybe one thing, she added silently.

"I've not the right to strip you of your free will, miss," replied Lankin, "but Din protect that pretty face of yours."

A sentry's shout caught the warrior's attention. "At arms! At arms!" Lankin, Draton, and Viscen all turned toward the east wall. "They've arrived!"

Together the four hundred defenders drew their weapons and took their positions at the gate and wall.

"Look alive men!" Draton encouraged the soldiers. "Fight for Termina, for your homes! Fight for your families, whose very survival depends on your ability to stay strong all the way to the gates of Hell!"

The pounding of eight thousand pairs of boots upon the hard packed ground was deafening. The battle cries of the Hellspawn rose above the din as they spotted the defenders on the wall.

"Hold the gate as long as possible!" cried Viscen, clutching his spear. "If we lose the city, listen for the order to get underground!"

_Clever of him_, Kryn thought darkly_. He said 'if' we lose the city as if we have a chance._ The young voyager hadn't had particularly good luck since he'd been rescued from the ship. After sitting for days in a dark prison cell, he was now fighting a hopeless battle for a city he'd never heard of and people he didn't even know.

"Ready to leave?" whispered a voice in his ear.

Kryn whipped around to see Rift standing there. "Leave?"

"You weren't really planning on fighting in this little war, were you?" Rift grinned. "Personally mate, I'd rather live. You in?"

Kryn hadn't even considered running away. He glanced back at the gate; all the soldiers were concentrating on the approaching army, and the first sheet of arrows was already raining down over the wall. "Are we just going to keep turning tail like cowards?"

"Better a coward than a corpse."

Kryn sighed. "Fan?"

"I suppose she can come," winked the cloaked veteran.

"Glad I'm invited." Fan had overheard the conversation.

"We'd better get going," said Kryn. "Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Do you ever have a plan?"

"On occasion."

Kryn chuckled. "What are we waiting for?"

No one noticed the three voyagers creeping silently away as four hundred brave Terminian soldiers whispered their final prayers and encountered the face of death.

……………………………..

"Leaving?"

"Becoming mortal."

The three women stared at their black-haired companion in disbelief. Even they hadn't foreseen this. "Why?"

"I love him."

"He isn't one of us."

"I love him! This is beyond your control, Nayru. There is someone else at work here."

"Chant?"

The dark-haired women nodded.

"And you have already decided?"

She nodded again.

"But there is work to be done now. Wait at least for the light at the end of the tunnel."

"I will, though it tortures me."

"We will miss you, sweet Leen."


	12. War Of The Walltop

It was well past the stroke of midnight, and the Terminians were fighting as they never had before. About half of them had fallen, but somehow they had managed to hold the city gate. The only thing that kept them going was the thought of their wives and children, cold and afraid, fleeing from the once proud and bustling capital. In fact, all over Termina, Gorons, Hylians and Deku moved into Hyrule, away from the desperate diversion.

Sweat and blood covered the face of Draton as he struggled to knock soldier after soldier off the stone walltop. He knew that if the Hellspawn somehow managed to get into the city and open the gate, everything was lost.

He strained his eyes in the pitch-black night. Unless he was mistaken, something disturbed the vast sea of Hellspawn outside the city walls. A faint battle cry reached his ears. "No," he whispered. "What are they doing?"

"Gorons!" Viscen's voice rose above the din. "It's suicide!"

Draton cursed loudly and dealt an attacking Hellspawn a blow that sent him flying from the wall. "I should've known they'd try something like this."

"They can't get in!" yelled Viscen, fighting beside the head captain. "They're stranded out there!"

"They'll be slaughtered," Draton growled, frustrated. "What in hell do they want us to do?"

He knew the answer to his own question quite well. The Snowhead Gorons, led by the valiant Lord Randor, didn't expect the soldiers in the city to do anything. They were stalling the Hellspawn as best they could, desperately flinging themselves into death to save the lives of their people. It was ever in the Goron nature to fight even without a slight chance for victory. Now not only was there no chance of victory, but there was no chance of simple survival.

Lankin didn't let his eyes wander from the attacking Hellspawn on the walltop. Though he was struggling inside, the grim captain had seen scores of battles in his life as a warrior, and he wasn't going to let this incident interfere with his performance. His king was relying on him, and Lankin never let anyone down.

Besides, the loud clanging of cold steel and armor in Lankin's ears almost blocked out the sound of the brave Gorons' dying cries.

Almost.

……………………………..

The Queen of Chaos barely noticed the Goron offensive before all the Snowhead warriors fell beneath the ranks of her massive horde. Her thin golden hair fell past her maddened eyes as she urged her soldiers onward. The Terminian defenders were putting up an incredible fight, but it didn't matter. Everyone would fall, sooner or later.

Arfan and Vlorack stood faithfully by her side, but the rest of the captains had lost themselves in the heat of the battle. The Black Sorcerer's eyes were tightly closed, and he appeared to be concentrating on the east wall. Every few minutes, a tornado of fire erupted from the walltop.

Ganondorf was single-handedly responsible for slaying half of the Snowhead Gorons. He darted here and there with his great blade, grinning and growling and imagining each warrior he decapitated was the Hero of Time, whimpering and begging for his life. He sped up his pace. There was only about a score of the Gorons left, and the Great King of Evil was bent on ending their lives.

Suddenly, a terrifying shriek sounded from above the army. Antia looked into the night sky. Soaring above the battlefield was a great, dark shape. "What in hell?" she muttered.

A blinding flash rocketed down to the earth and exploded in the middle of the army, killing almost a score of the attacking Hellspawn. The huge bird shot down over the battle, skimming over the heads of the alarmed warriors. Antia caught sight of a beautiful woman crouching on the back of the magnificent raptor, a glowing staff in one hand. The eyes of every attacker followed the trail of the bird and woman.

Without warning, a flaming steed charged into the thick of the eight thousand strong horde. Antia growled – the Hero of Time had arrived, with that cursed horse and enchantment.

"Keep the magic of Din's Fire about you," Link whispered to Epona as he flew through the ranks of the army, incinerating Hellspawn as he went. "Stay safe and get away in plenty of time. I'll meet you at Great Bay."

The king lodged Din's crystal into the saddle of his steed, and slowly pulled the Longshot from under his leather armor. Balancing perfectly, he clutched his refilled bomb satchel. Aiming at the ledge of Clocktown's east wall, Link fired the grappling hook and quickly opened the bag of explosives. As he flew above the army, Link flipped the bomb bag upside-down, unloading its contents as he went swiftly over the heads of the warriors. They were scattered over the entire army, and Antia found herself diving for cover as fire erupted from the deadly rain.

She cursed. The king had used the same trick on her twice now.

He grabbed the ledge of the wall, and a few Terminian defenders hurried to pull him up as sheets of arrows thudded against the stone around them. Kaepora soared over the wall and landed softly behind the defenses. Zelda leapt off the bird and Link bounded past the soldiers. Atop the wall with battle cries sounding around them, the two lovers met and embraced, forgetting everything but that they were together.

"You're here," Link said quietly. "Why?"

Zelda glowed in the embrace of her husband. "For you," she said simply.

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes until Lankin came panting up next to them. "Most humble apologies for interrupting, my lord," he said between breaths. "But you two need to get out of here. You've done more than we could ask of you already, and we cannot afford to lose you."

"Good to see you again, Captain," said the king, nodding to Lankin. "I'm glad you were able to alert the city. Now, however, it is not your task. This battle is merely a distraction while the realm flees. It must be drawn out as long as possible, and that requires my wife and I to stay and fight."

Lankin knew his king too well to argue. "Yes, Lord," he knelt, then glanced up, his thin wet hair falling past his eyes. "Please be careful."

Link then turned to the perched owl, unable to keep a smile from his face. "Kaepora, my old friend, to say I am pleasantly surprised would be an understatement."

"Hero of Time, it is an honor."

"I would like a word with you, but that can wait. I need you to fly about the realm and make sure Southern Swamp and Snowhead are empty. If you meet any Hellspawn pursuing the Terminians, see to it they are disposed of."

Zelda was slightly surprised at Link's tone. Kaepora was the reincarnation of an ancient sage, one of the oldest, wisest, and perhaps most powerful creatures in the world. And here her own husband was commanding him, speaking to him like a common soldier. She was even more surprised when, without speaking, the great owl nodded obediently and took wing.

The king turned back around, and Zelda stared at him. His piercing sapphire eyes shone from his stern, shadowed face, and his golden hair whipped about in the wind. His royal purple cloak flapped behind him, revealing one strong hand resting upon the azure hilt of the beautiful Master Sword. She could barely breathe as she gazed upon the magnificent hero before her.

He strode over to her and spoke quietly into her ear. "This is our world, my queen, yours and mine. Shall we claim it and enjoy it, forever?"

"You… and me?"

The Hero of Time nodded, staring at her. "Forever."

She gazed up into his shining eyes. "I will do anything."

Link smiled. "Then come with me, love, and we shall rid the world of anything that would prevent it."

Down on the battlefield, Antia screamed at her warriors. These idiot villagers had somehow kept her out of the capital for almost the entire night. She was becoming frustrated. Nearly eight thousand soldiers were still at her disposal, but this scuffle was turning into a worse task than was necessary. If everyone fought as ferociously as these Terminians, conquering Hyrule was going to be more trouble than she had first thought.

"What's wrong, Queen?" came a snide voice from behind her. "I was under the impression that you were a skilled strategist."

Antia spun around, ready to put her scythe into the gut of the speaker. When they locked eyes, however, she froze. "Sever!"

The Spirit of Hell stood amidst the attacking Hellspawn, looking like another normal warrior. "Do you need help, Queen?"

"No," snarled Antia. "Now get the hell out of my way."

Sever grinned. "Then you would I aid the Hero of Time, instead?"

She stared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"I've told you time and time again, Queen. I care about death. The beliefs of the dying matter not. Now are you embracing my help, or refusing it?"

Antia scowled. "Get on with it, then," she said reluctantly. "Kill them."

Sever bowed, grinning. "As you wish, Queen."

……………………………..

Link glanced up to see Kaepora swoop back and perch a few paces away on the walltop. "Change of plans, Hero," he said urgently. "The Spirit of Hell is down there."

Link froze, his eyes widening in fearful realization. "Sever?"

"You and the queen need to get out of the city. Climb on my back."

The king wasn't about to abandon his comrades to a fallen ancient god. But Sever was out for blood, and Link was the first to admit that no one had the capabilities to stop him. "I'm not leaving the men here to be slaughtered. Spread the word to retreat underground. You, Zelda, and I will stay and hold the wall as long as we can while the others get as far away as possible. When the city is lost we will fly west to Great Bay."

The owl nodded and took off.

"Retreat!" shouted Link above the din of the battle. "Draton, get the men underground! Into Hyrule as quickly as possible, and get inside the castle!" Concentrating, the Hero of Time laid narrowed eyes on the ledge of the wall. As the Terminians dropped back in line after Draton, Link drew his bow and moved his hand over it with blue magic. He lifted the bow and fired an azure arrow into the top of wall. As the shaft struck the ledge, an enchanted ice spread from its tip, stretching across the front of the wall. Letting arrow after arrow fly, Link soon had the entire wall covered with magic ice.

Hellspawn climbing the wall were caught in its spreading and frozen to the stone. There they hung, unable to move, as Link set in place a row of long-distance Bombchu explosives along the ledge. Without a moment's hesitation, the king whispered an ancient spell, and every Bombchu was set off at the exact same moment. There was nothing the Hellspawn could do as the mouse-like explosives slowly crawled over the walltop, bringing unavoidable death to the trapped warriors on the wall.

Antia cursed as she looked upon the wall. There was no way to climb up now; they would have to power their way through. She had lost sight of Sever, but she knew the god was making his way to the sealed gate. Though she hated the idea of relying on someone else to finish her work, the queen was eager to see these accursed Terminians dead at her feet.

Sever stepped up to the gate and gazed to the walltop high above. Laying his hands on the cold stone, the Spirit of Hell closed his eyes and whispered one word.

……………………………..

"Let's go, soldiers!" urged Draton. "Get underground!"

The long column of Terminian survivors swiftly moved away from the east wall and through the deserted city. Viscen ran up to the head captain, a concerned look on his face. "What if they – "

A deafening explosion cut off his words, stopping every soldier dead in his tracks. Draton's eyes widened in lurching fear. "Goddesses," he breathed.

The front gate had collapsed entirely, and one hundred Terminian defenders stared out at an endless sea of armed undead warriors, each one smiling devilishly in anticipation. Without a word, they charged.


End file.
